As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil
by gwendy
Summary: Jun returns to her beloved forest of Yakushima after a traumatic battle in the second Iron Fist Tournament. In her solitude, she finds an unexpected company, one that she couldn't deny. A Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima fic. R & R!
1. Prologue

"As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Jun Kazama's point of view. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Prologue:**

There he was...dangling precariously from his father's hands. He begged...pleaded with his father to spare him. But no. His father was a monster. He was thrown off the cliff. And I screamed. I could do nothing but scream. I ran then. I ran until everything became a blur. My young body became that of a woman. And I ached. I saw bruises. And blood. And the heat came. Fire everywhere. Was I in hell? And there he was again! By the cliff. But this time, it was he who was going to kill his father. I must stop him! I must save him! I ran again. I yelled for him to stop. Then I felt it. A sharp pain in my abdomen. The world began fading away. He saved me. In the darkness, he saved me. I knew he did. I was in his arms. I felt safe in them. Was it wrong? And then the light came. He began fading away. No! Please don't!

_"Kazuya!!!"_

"I think she's coming to."

I opened my eyes slowly. The light blinded me for a moment, making me squint several times before I finally adjusted. I found myself, bruised and bandaged on a hospital bed. I tried sitting up but when I did, the room started to spin, forcing me to lie back down.

"Easy," the doctor said. "You need to rest more, Ms. Kazama. You just woke up from a coma."

"A coma?" I croaked. My voice sounded hoarse and was barely above a whisper. "I was in a coma?"

"For three days," the doctor informed. "You were lucky. You broke two of your lower ribs but you're going to be alright. You received quite a blow there."

I rested one of my bandaged hands on my stomach. It still hurt. I can't remember where I...Kazuya! I got this when I saved him! I turned slightly to my right and saw that the nurse taking off the I.V. tubes.

"Doctor, was a Mr. Kazuya Mishima admitted here too?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," the doctor frowned and ran his wrinkled hand over his shiny head. "He caused quite a ruckus here. He wouldn't let any of the nurses tend to his wounds and insisted that he be released. We were this close," the doctor pressed his forefinger and thumb together, "to strapping him to the bed but he beat up the orderlies and ran off to who knows where."

My heart raced with trepidation when I heard this. Where could he have gone to? No one knows where Heihachi is. Perhaps he's searching for him now. I shook my head. I thought I had changed him. I know I had changed him! Why couldn't he just let go of his anger and go on with his life?

"You'll need to stay here for at least another week. WWWC will cover your hospital bills. I'll send in some soft food for you later," the doctor started for the door but stopped and turned my way again. "Oh, before I forget Ms. Kazama, two of your friends have been coming here to check up on you. A...Mr. Wulong and a Ms. Chang."

"Lei!"

"I think they're still in the corridor. I'll go get them," the doctor walked out the door, leaving me to ponder on my thoughts. Miss Chang...I don't remember having a friend with that name.

"Jun!" Lei poked his head through the door and hurried to my side. He reached for my hand and held it tightly. "How are you? Are you alright? Does it still hurt? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Lei," I gave him a queasy smile and slid my hand away from his. I looked over his shoulder and saw the Indian woman from the tournament. She beamed a small smile my way. Lei followed my gaze and stood up.

"Oh, sorry. I tend to forget things sometimes," he chuckled and gestured for the woman to come closer. "Jun, I'd like you to meet Michelle Chang. You remember her back on the boat?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Hi," I held my hand out to shake and she gladly took it.

"I came here to personally thank you," Michelle said. "Thank you very much. If it weren't for you, I would've died."

"Think nothing of it. Anyone would've done what I did, given the chance."

"Yes..." Michelle seemed skeptical but she threw a grateful smile my way. "Well, I best be on my way. My plane leaves in an hour. It's been nice meeting you," she shook my hand again and then Lei's.

"Oh, I'll help you with your luggage," Lei insisted and took a couple of suitcases from the floor which I didn't notice until then. "It's the least I could do."

"Thank you, Mr. Wulong."

"I'll be back in a jiff, Jun."

I watched him leave with Michelle. When I heard the doorknob click, I sighed and stared at the ceiling, my thoughts still lingering on Kazuya's abrupt departure.

**Chapter I**


	2. Saved

"As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Jun Kazama's point of view. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter I: Saved**

My raven hair blew with the wind as my bus wound its way to the mountains of Yakushima: the place of my birth. I breathed in the scent of fresh mountain pine, a wave of nostalgia filling up my lungs. Though I still have not forgotten Kazuya's disappearance, the familiar sights washed all my worries away.

It has been well over a week since my horrible ordeal in the Iron Fist Tournament. Memories were still as fresh as the wounds I carry but I know that eventually, time will heal them. All the participants have gone on with their separate lives. Michelle has gone back to America. Lei, to China...though he wouldn't have left earlier if I had relented to his insistent offer to drive me home. And now, I too will be back in the sanctity of my solitary life.

When I saw that all too, familiar path, I called for the driver to stop. After paying, I stepped out and greeted the morning sunlight that peeked through the tall trees. I took a deep breath. Fresh air at last! It's been so long since I left for the city. Everything seemed brand new to me.

I began my trek towards home. Birds fleeted from branch to branch just to follow me. One even lighted to my shoulder, making me smile. Ever since I could remember, the animals had never feared me. Maybe it's because they could feel no malice in my soul. Or maybe it's because I was, as my relatives had told me so many times, the _chosen child_. Other than my ability to sense things, I consider myself more lucky than special. Lucky, because I can communicate with animals and nature in ways that other people can only dream about.

I arrived at a small clearing. My cottage wouldn't be too far away now. Then, I saw a sight that made me happier than I already was. All my animal friends seemed to have sensed my arrival and came to greet me. Even my horse had somehow leapt from her enclosure and came. I reached out and stroked her long mane. She whinnied. I felt a light nudge on my hand. I turned to see a doe which I remembered to be the foal I had taken under my wing. She now had two foals of her own. I knelt down to let one of the squirrels climb up to my shoulder.

"Thank you. It's great to see you all again," I told them. Then, I turned to my horse. "Come now, girl. I want to rediscover this place."

* * *

I don't know how long I was in the forest, but by the time I was ready to go home, the sun had begun to set. I was about to turn my horse around when I remembered something.

"This way," I told my mare. "I want to make one last stop." She whinnied and strode towards a clearing up north. We broke away from the acres and acres of trees and into a grassy plain. I dismounted and took a shaky breath. This was the place. This was where Kazuya had been mercilessly thrown by Heihachi. For sixteen years after I gave up my search, I had avoided this place. The memories hurt and still hurt. I had blamed myself for what happened then. But now that I know Kazuya was alive, I built up the courage to face my childhood fears.

I walked up to the cliff. A slow breeze was moving around me as I watched the setting sun. I didn't realize how beautiful this place could be. It's just terrible it had to be tainted with that horrific incident. I backed away. I couldn't...I couldn't do it. I can't stay here long. That terrible event just wouldn't stop replaying in my mind. I ran to my mare and rode her away from the cliff, feeling the tears stinging my eyes as we galloped towards home.

* * *

Sleep was a hard won prize that night. This solitude was new to me after spending years in the city cramped with so many people. The rain that pounded on my rooftop wasn't helping either. The roof leaked and I had to put up several pails to catch the water. I'll have to have those leaks covered soon.

After an hour of simply staring out into space, my eyelids began to close. I was in the place between sleep and awake: a moment wherein you're still partially conscious but quite unsure if you had just begun dreaming. In that moment, I saw Kazuya, standing on the cliff. The rain had pasted his spiky hair to the base of his neck. Torrents and torrents of rain fell upon him. Suddenly, to my shock and horror, he raised his arms and allowed himself to slowly fall off the steep ravine.

"Kazuya!!!" I quickly sat up, my blanket riding up to my hips. My heart pounded hard against my chest. That was not a dream. This realization caused me to rise up, put on my robe and slippers, and run out of the house. It was still raining hard, but I didn't care. I had to get to Kazuya before it was too late!

Running through the forest in this storm, in nothing but my sleeping garments, proved harder than I thought. By the time I got to the cliff, my kimono was torn in several places and I lost one of my slippers. No body was there but my instincts told me to look beyond. I stepped closer to the edge and stared down below. It was hard to see in the darkness. A lightning bolt illuminated the sky for a brief moment but that was enough for me to see Kazuya's limp form, sagged on one of the river's large rocks.

With more luck than skill, I managed to get down the cliff without hurting myself. A sense of deja vu filled me. It had been just like this, sixteen years ago, when I went down this same cliff to look for Kazuya's body. But this time, I would find him.

The river that was usually up to my thigh now rose towards my chest. The current was quite strong and I had to hold on to rocks just so I wouldn't be swept away. I reached the rock were Kazuya lay motionless. Blood was oozing from a gash on his head. I groped on his neck to make sure he was still alive. There was a pulse. It was weak, but it was definitely there. Relief such as I've never felt before passed through me, making me light-headed for a moment. I didn't think he had broken any bones. He had probably fallen down on the water and washed up to this rock. Slowly but surely, I began the arduous task of taking Kazuya back to the safety of my cottage.

**Chapter II**


	3. Reason

"As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Jun Kazama's point of view. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter II: Reason**

I took a sip from the stew I was cooking. It tasted good enough. I scooped some up into a bowl. Together with the eggs and bread, I put it on a tray which I carried to my small, traditional Japanese dining table. I still had to prepare a cup of green tea.

I opened the windows wide to let some fresh air in. I loved the smell of the forest after a storm. It's as if it was given a new life with each droplet of rain that fell on the earth. The sunlight played peek-a-boo with the clouds that sailed past. All in all, the day was neither sunny or overcast.

It was almost noon. Kazuya was still asleep in my room. I slept on one of the spare futons I had kept for guests. Not that I always had any. It's my habit to be prepared for anything.

I had finished cleaning and bandaging his wounds and I don't really think there was any need for him to be brought to a hospital. It's not like there's a hospital near Yakushima anyway. Just a small clinic but that one's a long way off from where I lived.

I had just finished pouring the tea into two small cups when I heard a loud groan from behind me. I turned to see Kazuya, his hand on his bandaged head while leaning against the wall for support.

"Kazuya! You shouldn't be up yet!" I chastised and hurried to his side. I put his arm around my shoulder and assisted him back on the bed.

"No..." he croaked. "Let...go...of me..."

"You need to rest," I eased him back on the thin mattress and covered him with a thick blanket. I had already changed him into what was once my father's robes. I was yet to wash and iron his own clothes.

"You're burning up," I commented, touching his forehead. He slapped my hand away.

"D-don't...touch me..." he groaned, his eyes barely open. I stared at him. In seconds, he was asleep. I sighed deeply. So many questions rang deep in my mind. Why and when did he get here? Why did he try to kill himself? I guess I'll have to wait longer to find out. I rose from his bedside and set out to find some medicinal herbs for his fever.

* * *

Another day passed. I was squatting down on the porch, sewing Kazuya's torn clothes as well as my own kimono. I had given Kazuya just enough medicine to cure him. The herbs also made him sleep the rest of the day away. Last time I checked, his temperature had gone back to normal.

I hummed a little tune as I folded the clothes I had sewn. I stood up to put them back in my closet. When I opened the sliding door to my room, I was quite surprised to find Kazuya, sitting on the futon, his scarred chest gleaming in the morning sunlight.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," I greeted, walking over to my closet. Kazuya turned sharply towards my direction but didn't say a word. I could feel his eyes following my every move. When I was done, I knelt down beside him. I raised my hand to have a feel of his forehead. He shuddered at the touch of my palm.

"Looks like your fever's broken," I said. Just like the day before, he slapped my hand away.

"Why did you save me?!" he demanded.

"It's the least I could do after you did the same to me," I answered simply. "And even if you didn't save my life, I still would have."

"And why would you?! Who am I to you?!"

"You may deny it all you want but we share a common bond...a common memory," I looked at the gold locket around his neck and held it. "And this...is proof of it."

"Humph," Kazuya grunted, snatching the locket from my fingers. I sighed and stood up.

"I'll go and prepare some breakfast for you," I exited the room. One of the things that gave me relief the night I rescued him, other than his being alive, was the fact that he still kept the locket that I returned to him during the tournament. It was the same locket that was torn off his neck sixteen years ago, just before Heihachi threw him off the cliff; a locket that held a picture of him and his mother.

I put a cup of Oolong tea, a bowl of chicken teriyaki and a piece of tiramisu for dessert on a tray and returned to my room. I had already eaten my breakfast, and had saved more than enough for my guest. I set the tray beside him and he eagerly wolfed down his food. It was understandable, being that he hadn't eaten anything for two days. Kazuya saw the way I was staring at him and slowed down. A short while later, he was done.

"So...I suppose you can tell me why you tried to kill yourself?" I asked after setting aside his empty dishes. His head snapped towards me, his cold eyes wide.

"I had a vision of you," I explained, "just before you threw yourself off the ravine. Why did you?"

Kazuya's gaze broke away from mine. I saw his fist curl around the covers. I could still feel the same rage that flowed through his veins but unlike before, it seemed to be directed at something or someone else. I didn't want to leave without getting an answer.

"You should've let me die..." he hissed. "You should've just left me to die!"

"You know I would never do that," I shook my head. "I can't understand how you could behave with such abandon."

"Of course you wouldn't understand! No one could!"

"That's because you wouldn't let me understand," I put one hand over his, making him shudder again. "If you would just tell me...I really need to know. I have the right to know."

"The right?!" Kazuya glared at me with daggers. I feared him then, but I held my ground. I gave his hand a soft squeeze.

"You saved me as I saved you. I fed, clothed and housed you. I think that gives me a few rights."

Kazuya pulled his hand away from mine and turned towards the open window. A small bird stopped by the window sill but when it saw Kazuya, it flew off.

"I don't have a reason to live anymore..." he said in a low voice.

"A reason? Kazuya...every life is precious. Just the fact that you escaped death more than twice is proof that you should continue living."

"I lived only to get revenge for what my father did!" he thundered. He riveted those piercing eyes at me and narrowed them into deadly slits. "And YOU took that away from me!"

His attack caught me by surprise. True, I had stopped him from taking revenge. But it was also true that I had managed to pull that hatred away from his heart because if I hadn't...he would've killed me there and then.

"Get out of my sight..." he spat. I gave a small nod and hurried out the room with the dishes. I left them in the sink and proceeded to the porch. There, my legs gave away, leaving me to sink down on the wooden floor. Those eyes...those dark, haunting eyes. How cold and hateful he could make them. Whenever I look into those eyes, a shiver runs up and down my spine. If it was a good or bad sign, I couldn't tell.

But right now, a more important question hovers over my mind. How did I take away his reason for living? As I thought about it more, the answer became clearer and clearer. It was indeed my fault. I had taken his hatred away and with that, his desire for revenge and his will to live. Well then, I'll give him a reason to live! I know I can find it. All I have to do is make sure he doesn't attempt to escape or commit suicide again. But strangely enough, something tells me that those options aren't in his mind...

**Chapter III**


	4. Touch in the Moonlight

"As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Jun Kazama's point of view. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter III: Touch in the Moonlight**

Kazuya and I spent the rest of the day in relative silence. I made sure not to get him out of my sight. The fact that he was still weak helped a lot. I stayed mostly in the room with him, crocheting or stitching a garment or two. When I served him lunch and dinner, he ate it quietly and when he finished, just sat on that same futon. The only time he left was to go to the bathroom.

It was well over midnight when I decided to go to sleep. After saying goodnight to my nocturnal animal friends, I opened the sliding door and entered my room. Unlike almost every part of Japan, Yakushima is one of the few places that have yet to be touched by electricity so I have to make do with kerosene lamps. I was used to it so this didn't really bother me. Having no connection with the outside world makes me feel safer and closer to nature.

Through the lamplight, I could see Kazuya, his chest rising and falling with his every breath. I walked over to the window and allowed the light from the full moon to enter. I turned off the kerosene lamp and settled myself on the futon beside Kazuya. Only a translucent curtain separated us from each other. After saying a short prayer, I lay down on the mattress, faced away from my guest.

Frigid air came into the room. I could feel the curtain waving along with it. The wind was telling me something. I opened my eyes. Sure enough, I could see a large shadow hovering over me: Kazuya's. I chose not to move. I was quite curious at what he was about to do. Would he try to escape? Or would he simply go to the bathroom again?

Then, he did something I never expected. I felt his fingers stroke my hair gently. It both shocked and scared me. He smoothed my hair down my back. That's when his hand began to go down the base of my neck. He lingered there so long; I had to control my shudders. I was too much in awe to do anything else but pretend to be asleep. How could a man so strong and powerful have a touch as gentle as this?

I heard Kazuya's breath quicken when his hand slid along my shoulder, taking my kimono along with it. My eyes snapped open. He had bared my shoulder. All my curiosity was now drowned away by a sudden pang of fear. The sound of him licking his lips was enough to shake me out of my facade.

"What do you have in mind, Kazuya?" I asked softly. My calm tone froze him on the spot. I sat up slowly, straightened my kimono and faced him. I wasn't as sophisticated as other women, being that I had very little, if not, no experience in dealing with men at all. But my job as an undercover police officer had given me a little insight on acting.

"You're not planning anything stupid, are you Kazuya?" I asked again. I saw his upper lip twitch but he remained motionless. I had obviously caught him off-guard. "Because if you are, I won't hesitate to defend myself. You still haven't recovered from your accident so you probably know I have the upper hand this time."

Kazuya's lips remained sealed. We stared at each other for the longest time. With all the bandages on his body, he looked less of a threat to me. Though he always appeared angry, his long nose and piercing eyes made him dashing in his own way. Another gentle breeze came inside the room, causing my hair to dance along with it. The bright, bluish moonlight gave a ghost-like glow to my already pale skin. Somehow, this made Kazuya's eyes widen even more.

"I can understand why those thoughts would cross your mind," I nodded and gave him a small, tight smile. "You are, after all, a man with physical needs and desires. And since I am the only woman around, it's plausible, what you want to do. But I can't and won't be giving you what you want."

Kazuya seemed taken aback by my calmness. I was relieved to see that I had stopped him without using any force. I allowed myself to relax and widening my smile at him, I stood up.

"Since we're both awake, we might as well have a cup of green tea," without waiting for his consent, I walked out the room. I prepared the tea quickly and returned. I wasn't surprised to see Kazuya, lying on his own futon, his back towards me. I slipped the cup I'd prepared for him under the curtain and began to sip my own.

I stared at him, my mind reeling with confusion. When he touched me, I didn't really want him to stop. In fact, at one point, I had wanted him to go further...much further. I shuddered and shut my eyes, trying to keep those thoughts away. I haven't felt sensations as intense as those before. It scared me. Why was I drawn to him so? Setting my half-empty cup aside, I slipped under the covers, trying my best to ease my restless mind.

**Chapter IV**


	5. Subtle Changes

"As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Jun Kazama's point of view. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter IV: Subtle Changes**

The sound of a hammer woke me up before the teeter of birds could. I opened my eyes to the warm rays of the morning sun. A sparrow flew through the open window and settled close to me.

"Hi," I greeted, lying flat on my stomach to stroke the bird's head. Another bang of the hammer scared the poor creature, causing it to flee. I turned to Kazuya only to find an empty futon and an empty cup of tea beside me. Tightening the knot on my kimono, I hurried outside.

It was another glorious morning in the Yakushima forest. The flowers were in bloom and the pine never smelled fresher. Putting a hand above my eyes to shield them from the bright sunlight, I stepped back from my cottage and found Kazuya, busily tapping away on the roof.

"Kazuya, what are you doing?!" I called. He stopped hammering and looked at me, his half-naked body shining with sweat. He ran his palm across his still bandaged forehead and continued hammering. I was about to go up the ladder and talk to him when he suddenly jumped off the roof and walked towards me.

"I fixed a few leaks on the roof," he informed, wiping his face with a small towel and setting aside the hammer, which he put inside the bucket of nails and wood.

"A few?" I looked up the roof. He hadn't just fixed a few. He had fixed them all.

Kazuya didn't answer. Instead, he walked past me and took an axe from a nearby tree stump. He took some logs from a pile and began chopping them for firewood. I stared at the great pile. When did he get those?

"Kazuya, you really shouldn't do this. You're still not well," I said. He stopped chopping and gazed up at the blue sky.

"The rainy seasons have come," he stated briskly. "We'll need more firewood to keep ourselves warm."

My heart leaped when he said "we". He was going to stay. Not that I wanted him to leave. It both surprised and relieved me; relief, because I can keep a closer eye on him and perhaps, give him a new reason to live.

I crossed my arms across my full bosom, watching every muscle on Kazuya's form distort and reshape as he brought the axe down on the wood. The sweat that flew away from his body sparkled and shone. There was truly a different aura about him, one that I just couldn't deny.

"I'll go and...prepare some breakfast," I turned around and hastened back into the house. My heart was racing again. I was confused with these strange feelings I couldn't comprehend. It frightened me. By the time I arrived in the kitchen, I was out of breath.

Busying myself in cooking did little to ease my tormented thoughts. Chop, chop, chop, chop...the knife went on with its monotonous tone as I brought it against the daikon I would be adding to the dashi. I had already prepared the Miso to make the dashi more robust. My gaze constantly fleet back to the window, where I could see Kazuya, still busily chopping away on the logs. I smiled. With him doing the man's work and me doing the cooking, why, it's almost like...

"Ow!" I stared at the blood dripping from my finger. I should've been more careful. I took a small dipper and scooped up some water from a pail beside me. Kazuya had also taken the liberty of getting water from the well without my knowledge or consent.

After soaking my finger for a while, the bleeding still won't stop. The cut was deeper than I thought. I decided to get a little bandage for myself when I suddenly bumped right into Kazuya.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh, n-nothing really," I ducked my head down, breaking away from his intense gaze. "It's just a small cut. I'm going to go and take a bandage for it," I tried to walk around him but he put a firm grip on my shoulders, forcing me to look into his eyes again.

"Let me see that," he held my hand in his. His lip curled when he saw the blood. Still holding my hand, he washed the excess blood and wrapped the wound in a bandage he had kept in his pocket. I gave him a surprised look.

"I kept that for my hands," Kazuya explained, holding up his bandage-wrapped fists. "To prevent blisters," he stared at me for a moment longer and then left me to gather my bewildered thoughts. I looked at my hand. The wound had stopped bleeding but that didn't stop the blood from rushing to my face.

I stared at the open window. Kazuya had once again, started chopping more firewood. How did he know I was bleeding? Had he been looking all the while without my knowing? I gave out a deep sigh. The winds of change have come in full force...and I'm being swept along with it.

**Chapter V**


	6. Surrender unto Me

"As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Jun Kazama's point of view. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter V: Surrender unto Me**

The days passed by fairly quickly with Kazuya as my constant companion. I never realized how solitary my life was until I went to the city. Though I still have many, of my animal friends, having another human being around to talk to made readjusting to this rural world far easier.

Kazuya and I had grown quite comfortable with each other. We didn't need to speak in order to communicate. We would simply look into each other's eyes and almost know what the other was thinking. I wasn't as tense about sleeping in the same room with him after the night he touched me. I've put that in the past but more often than not, it crosses my mind and I had to busy myself just to keep the memory of his touch away.

Kazuya continued to help me with my household chores especially those that were strenuous. Every morning, he'd fetch buckets of water from the deep well. He'd also fix a wall or two which have been worn down from years of neglect. He also did a little reinforcing around the house's structure. But what excited me the most, was when he announced that he had fixed my father's old rowboat. I was so happy that I thanked him, rather enthusiastically, by giving him a hug.

"Thank you, Kazuya!" I cried. "It's been so long since I last used it. Thank you!" I stepped back and beamed a wide smile at him. His facial expression didn't change, though he was blinking more than he should.

"I know," I said as a great idea dawned on me. "Why don't we have a little tour of the lake? It's an absolutely wonderful day for a little boating. But if you don't want to, I won't mi--"

"Boating's good," Kazuya interrupted, his voice unchanged.

"I'll help you get the rowboat out," I offered.

"No. You go ahead. I'll meet you by the lake," he answered, still in that low tone before quickly exiting the house.

I went to my room and ruffled through my closet, searching for the right dress. I have a lot of kimonos and city clothes but all seemed inappropriate for a day like this. Then I found the long white dress which I had bought a few months back. I also found the matching pair of sandals. This would be the first time I'd wear it and there's no better time than mine and Kazuya's first trek outside the cottage grounds.

I put on the dress and applied a light lipstick. I stepped in front of my full-length mirror and gazed at my reflection. I've never really considered myself an exotic beauty, but what I saw made me think as to why I did all this for a day out with Kazuya. I shook my head. I was being silly. Most women would pamper themselves far more than I did.

I adjusted my headband and headed out the cottage. I didn't find Kazuya outside. He was probably in my father's old shed, doing some last minute adjustments to the boat.

I hurried to the lake which was only a few distance from the house. I broke away from the woods and basked under the beauty of Yakushima Lake. The waves shimmered and sparkled like jewels in the sea. The lake took on the silvery color of the thick clouds that sailed on the skies above. It was absolutely enthralling.

I slipped off my sandals and stepped into the cool water. A strong breeze came, lifting my hair over my shoulders. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of the wind along my skin. I continued to walk along the edge of the lake kicking at the water like I used to as a little girl. I was so lost in the memory of my childhood that at that moment, I did feel like a little girl again. I spun around in a circle, giggling when I foolishly sprinkled water over my dress.

"Oh," I stopped at the sight of Kazuya, staring at me from the dock. He was wearing a white, button-up, cotton shirt with long sleeves and a pair of dark slacks. He left two of the top buttons undone, partially revealing his muscular chest. The rowboat was already tied to the post. How long he had been standing there, I didn't know. Putting my sandals back on, I hurried to his side.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself," Kazuya commented.

"Gomen nasai," I apologized. "Did I make you wait?"

"No. I just got here," he said quickly. Too quickly.

"Well," I tilted my head and smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Hai," he nodded and stepped on the boat. He held out his hand to help me mount safely but the boat was shaking so much that I lost my balance. I would've fallen on the water if Kazuya hadn't quickly pulled me towards him.

Time seemed to stop at that very moment. The wind died down and the birds ceased singing. It was almost as if all of nature's eyes were on me and Kazuya. I was pressed against him, his arms tight around me. I could feel the beating of his heart which was a mirror of my own. Those confusing feelings...they washed over me again. What was happening to me?

"Daijobu ka?" he asked.

"I...I'm fine," I exhaled as he let go of me. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until then.

"We better get going," Kazuya sat on the back end of the rowboat and took out the oar. When I had settled myself on the front end, he began to move the boat.

I was quite surprised at his expertise. It made me suspect he had done this before. We sailed on smoothly along the crystal surface of the lake. I began telling Kazuya about the times I spent here. With my words, I reminisced my childhood days, sharing my memories with him.

We had gone to the deeper part of the lake when a small bird lighted on my shoulder. I stroked its smooth, gray feathers and it twittered. Keeping my balance, I slowly stood up and raised my arm to the sky. The bird pranced up to my hand before flying away. Its feet had tickled my skin, causing me to let out a soft laugh. I turned to Kazuya. He had stopped rowing, his eyes fixed intently on me. A hard jolt suddenly shook the boat and before I could even scream, I was underwater.

I took a huge breath when I resurfaced. I was under the over-turned boat. I sputtered and wiped the water from my eyes. Kazuya was floating in front of me, his hair pasted to his forehead. His hands were on my waist, keeping me afloat.

"Are you alright?" his thick brows furrowed to the middle of his forehead.

"I-I'm okay," I nodded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stood up."

"It was my fault," Kazuya interjected. "I wasn't paying attention to my rowing. We hit a large rock."

"Oh..."

We were so close to each other now. I could practically see my reflection in his dark, onyx eyes. But I saw something else that excited and frightened me at the same time. I felt his hands tighten around my waist and fraction by fraction, he was pulling me towards him.

"K-Kazuya, we better get back on course. We could catch a death of cold here," I chuckled nervously.

"Oh...right," he plunged down the water and I followed him out from under the boat. With one swift move of his hand, he turned the boat upright and helped me up. When we were both safely on the boat, my tensions flared. There I was, my beautiful white dress drenched to my skin, making the material transparent. I crossed my arms over my breasts, embarrassed to look at Kazuya, who had just taken off his wet cotton shirt and set it aside. Then, I realized my favorite headband was missing.

"Looking for this?" Kazuya held out my soaked hair accessory.

"Thanks," I was about to take it when he moved forward and put it on my head himself. When he drew away, his face was still very close to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face. My heart was beating madly against my chest. There was that look again. He was staring with such intensity, making it difficult for me to break away from those eyes. And softly...almost magically...his lips fell on my own.

I was so lost in confusion. For a moment, I thought I was dreaming; but when he laid me back on the boat, I knew it was real. Kazuya's lips clamped down on mine, his hand caressing my back while the other caressed my unblemished face. I didn't know how or why it was happening. Had I subconsciously sent signals which made him think and act out these wicked thoughts? Was I, in a way, wicked myself for allowing him to act out these fantasies?

_"Wicked...evil...sinful...immoral..."_ the words pounded again and again in my head. I wanted to stop him, to tell him this wasn't right; but then he began touching me in places no man ever had. I gasped at the feel of his hand on my breast, feeling them behind the thin fabric of my already soaked clothes. His lips slid towards the nook of my neck, his tongue sliding along my smooth skin.

I shuddered. I wanted him to stop and I wanted him to go on. I was so confused. What should I do? I held his face, intending to stop him only to end up pulling him closer to me, resulting in a deeper, more passionate kiss. I welcomed his moist lips to mine while his hands traveled up my leg, taking my dress up to my hips.

I began to breathe even faster at the feel of him against me. Wave after wave of heat traveled from my legs to my abdomen, making me shiver. His mouth was now at the hollow of my neck. The electricity from his kiss caused me to arch my back, which excited him even more. Slowly, he brought the strap of my dress down to my arm, exposing my full bosom to his need.

Kazuya lifted his head and stared at me, his eyes in dark and limpid pools of desire. This was my chance. I have to stop him before it's too late! I opened my mouth to speak but he muffled me with another intense kiss. My eyes widened at the feel of his tongue against mine. I moaned against his mouth when he cupped my breast and gently caressed it. Then, he started rubbing his strong, muscular body against me, an act which made my heart lurch to my throat. I felt my wall of resistance start to crumble.

_"WICKED! EVIL! SINFUL! IMMORAL!"_ the words came at full force now but every time I start to protest, Kazuya would kiss me into silence. His tongue now trailed down my chin, my neck and settled in the valley of my breasts.

"Please...please...please..." I begged for Kazuya to stop but I couldn't even utter the word. He took my unfinished sentence as a form of encouragement. I heard his loud and frequent intakes of breath. His hands were working in a frenzy, chorusing through the whole of my body and sending electrifying explosions within me. Then, his lips fell on my right breast, his free hand caressing the other one.

Stopping this from happening was like holding back a tsunami. It would have been easier if I had not wanted it...but I did. The woman in me, which had so long desired for a man's touch, was breaking out from her shell of purity. I moaned loudly when Kazuya continued to suckle and nudge my breasts. All my futile attempts to cease his actions were drowned out by the anticipation of his next kiss...his next touch...his next caress. A sudden bump caused him to lift his head away. Our rowboat had somehow, floated back towards the dock, colliding softly with one of the posts.

Kazuya sat back and stared at me. I closed my eyes and didn't move. I barely breathed. My sensible side returned. This was the moment I have been waiting for. I could stop this! I could hold him back and if he persists, I could easily escape. But the other side of me insisted I stay put. I was too confused and frightened to do anything else anyway, so I heeded the latter. What was Kazuya planning to do now? Would he get off the boat and leave me? Forever, perhaps? Or would he ignore the disturbance and continue with his act? I didn't know what to think about both options.

Then, he leaned forward, hovering over my trembling, almost naked body. He was going to take me again, I thought; but he surprised me by putting one arm under my back and the other, under my legs. He stood up, stepped out of the boat and on to the dock, with me, lying limply in his arms. Strangely, I felt safe and secure in them.

As he carried me towards the cottage, I dared not look in his eyes. I was still in a daze. I crossed my arms over my shoulders and tried to calm my pounding heart. _"Squirm!"_ my mind cried, _"Struggle and free yourself from him!"_ But my body, with a voice far more powerful, was saying the exact opposite. _"You've been through a lot. And you're lonely. You know you are. You deserve a little happiness in light of your solitude. Break away from your chains and see how wonderful it is to truly live free..."_

I wasn't even given enough time to make a choice for the next thing I knew, Kazuya was laying me down on his futon. I looked up and saw him, lowering his trousers. I closed my eyes. What was I doing?! Why was I letting this go on? I heard the rustle of drenched garments as he peeled the rest of my clothes away. I snapped my eyes open and saw his masculine face above me. We were completely naked beside each other. I could almost feel the heat emanating from his every pore.

Kazuya lowered his face to mine and gave me another kiss. His tongue traced the curves of my upper and lower lip before invading my mouth. I allowed my own tongue to slide over his, constantly changing the angle of my face to suit his motions. He laid his body over me now. My arms found its way around his broad shoulders, my hands giving his back soft and gentle strokes.

Then, I felt it. He was throbbing against me. Panic made my heart flutter. This was going too far! What had I gotten myself into?! I put both my hands on his chest and tried to push him away but he held my wrists over my head and pressed his strong body over mine, making escape impossible.

I locked my thighs tightly together. He crushed his full lips against my own and so help me, I still answered his kisses while the rest of me struggled to get free. He pressed on. I could feel his heart beating against his scarred chest. It was almost as if our hearts were one and the same. He was so strong and heavy; my legs could do nothing but give away.

"Kazuya...please...please st--"

Then came the shock of it. The realization that he was actually inside of me jolted me back to my senses. Kazuya let out a deep and loud moan. Pain seared. I freed my lips from his and screamed. I screamed over and over again until he clamped his palm over my mouth. He held his hand there, muffling my anguished cries.

"Sssshhh..." he hushed, and I whimpered then. Beneath him, I was helpless. Tears began to break free from my eyes and my whimpers became sobs. It was too late. He had broken through. I shut my eyes and hoped this would end soon, but he didn't move like I had expected. He was as still as I was. I fell silent. His hand moved away from my mouth, but I didn't scream. Sniffling, I looked up at his face. He was gazing at me with a different look in his eyes. Was it pity? Remorse? Disappointment?

Kazuya cupped my face with his hands and brought his lips to my forehead. He then rained soft kisses on my tear-stained cheeks, my nose, and my lips. These kisses were different. They weren't lustful. They were kisses of assurance...of security. He lifted his head slightly and looked into my eyes, our noses touching. I began to relax. My whimpers receded. I raised my hand and reached over to entwine my fingers with his. At this gesture, he let out a small smile: the first I ever saw on him. Bringing his lips to mine again, he began to move.

The pain had all but disappeared, and I was actually enjoying the feel of him inside me. I moved against his thrusts, our moans echoing throughout my small room. All through Kazuya's constant motions, our lips collided again and again, as if kissing was what kept us alive.

I didn't know how much time had passed, nor did I care. I was in Kazuya's arms and in that moment, nothing else mattered. Soon, I felt the sweat from his body mixing with my own, further dampening our already soaked skin.

Then, his thrusts became hard and frenzied. I moaned and gasped as loudly as he did. He pressed his cheek against mine and continued to charge forward in a pace that nearly drove me to insanity. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, almost holding on to him for dear life.

He came then. I felt him warm up my insides, the heat rushing to fill my face. I shuddered as an exhilarating sensation chorused through my abdomen and into the middle of my legs. I had followed. I closed my eyes and lay there, savoring the blissful aftermath of an act I hadn't experienced until now. I was so lost in the reverie that I barely acknowledged Kazuya's efforts to shake me back into reality.

"Jun!!!"

"I...I'm alright..." I managed to croak. He breathed out a deep sigh of relief, gave me a tight embrace before slowly lifting himself away from me. He lay on his side and pulled the blanket to cover our nudity. My eyes were still closed but I knew he was watching me. I felt his hand over my cheek just before fatigue pulled me into the peaceful oblivion of sleep. 

**Chapter VI**


	7. Alone

"As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Jun Kazama's point of view. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter VI: Alone**

The rain pounded hard against the roof. I stared blankly at the ceiling, my mind in complete disarray. I heard a loud snore. I turned to my side and watched Kazuya, his mouth hanging open while his arm rested over my stomach. I pulled the blanket further up my chin and went back to my thoughts.

Everything that happened several hours ago seemed like a memory from a dream. At one point, I actually thought it was; until I saw Kazuya, sleeping beside me. But...was it dream or a nightmare?

I buried my face in my hands and began to cry softly. What have I done?! I had disregarded the virtues I had lived by for so long and succumbed to this temptation. How could I have behaved with such abandon?! I shouldn't have given in. I shouldn't have chosen that dress. I shouldn't have gone boating with him! A lot of other ridiculous thoughts came to me but it all led to one thing: it was my fault. Kazuya's just a man. I'm the one to blame!

Kazuya stirred. I snapped my head to his direction and waited to see if he would wake. He didn't. I wiped the tears away and settled comfortably on the futon. Maybe...just maybe, something good will come out of this. I clung on to that thought, for it was the only thing that lulled me back to sleep, where all my anxieties can no longer reach me.

* * *

I felt something gently nudging my nose. I opened my eyes to see a gray squirrel, sniffing at me. I gave it a small smile. It looked at me one more time before scampering out the window. I sat up and stretched myself. The warm rays of the sun touched my bare skin, awakening the rest of my senses. I turned to the empty space beside me. Where had Kazuya gone to now?

I rose and put on a kimono. My white dress was missing. When I looked outside the window, I found it on the clothesline along with Kazuya's clothes, still dripping with water. It had obviously, been washed recently. Putting on my slippers, I started outside the house.

"Kazuya?" I called. There was no answer. He wasn't by the stump, chopping firewood like he usually does. He wasn't by the well either. I hurried to my father's old shed but no one was there.

"Kazuya!" I called again. My yells fell through deaf ears. I ran out of the woods and in to full view of Yakushima Lake. Memories from yesterday made me shiver as I made my way on the dock, my slippers making tap-tap noises on the wooden pier. The rowboat was tied to the post so he couldn't have gone boating. I scanned the surface of the lake. Perhaps Kazuya went for a swim. I knelt down to have a feel of the water. It was awfully cold. I don't see why anyone would want to take a dip in this temperature.

A strong breeze came, causing me to hug myself. As I trekked back to the house, I was filled with dread. Where could he be?! How could he just leave without saying goodbye? That's when I realized the ugly truth. I shook my head. I could feel the tears behind my eyes but I fought them back. Kazuya had used me. He just used me! Men...what typical creatures! I should've known this would happen. Once he had his way with me, he probably found no reason to stay.

I took a shaky breath and went back in the house to have a bit of tea. For a long time, all I did was stare out into space. I didn't realize how much time had passed until I looked at the clock. A soft drizzle started outside followed by another storm. Nature seemed to mirror what I was feeling at that very moment.

I set my empty cup on the table and pulled my knees to my chest. I rested my head over them. My emotions took hold again but this time, I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my eyes. I cried for the longest time. I cried for the values I had disrespected. I cried for the little girl in me, whose innocence had been taken away because of my neglect. I cried for the part of me I lost the moment I gave myself to the first man I got thoroughly involved with. But most of all, I cried for Kazuya. Poor lost, confused Kazuya, who was simply caught up in his tormented thoughts and sought refuge in the only woman who showed him compassion: me.

The cold wind howled throughout the house. I must have left the back door open. I stood up and headed towards it when I heard the door, slide to a close. I wasn't alone. I hurried to the kitchen. There stood Kazuya, drenched from head to toe. His sleeveless black shirt and denim pants were soaked to his skin. There was a bag of groceries on the kitchen counter.

"Damn rain!" he cursed. He riveted his eyes on me and let out a smirk. "Makes you feel a sense of déjà vu, doesn't it?"

"Kazuya!"

"Who were you expecting, anyway?" he opened the bag and took out the canned food, meat, vegetables and fruits one by one. He turned to me again. Something he saw made him stop. Slowly he walked towards me, his gaze intense. He put his hand on my cheek and wiped one of my tears with his thumb. I shuddered.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in a tone he never used before.

"Oh...uh..." I wiped the rest of my tears away and managed a smile. "T-this...it's nothing, really."

"Nothing?" he took on a very serious look and crossed his arms across his chest. "You're not...regretting anything...are you?"

I didn't answer. Kazuya pressed his lips together, his eyes falling to the floor.

"If you're thinking I should leave, then--"

"No, Kazuya," I shook my head vigorously. "I...I didn't make you do anything I didn't want for myself in the end."

"So why are you crying then?"

"I...thought you left me..." I shifted my eyes away. I felt silly saying that. It sounded so childish. The long stretch of silence made me even more uncomfortable than I already was. Finally, Kazuya walked back to the groceries.

"I bought these from town. Don't worry 'coz I used my card. The bus got stuck in the mud for a while. That's why I'm late," he continued to unpack as if we didn't have a moment.

"Why did you take that much effort to buy these?" I asked, coming up beside him. Everything he bought looked fresh and the canned goods were those high-priced, high-quality ones.

"Just thought you could cook something special for tonight," he shrugged. I looked at him then. With all he'd bought, I could prepare a feast! Did he want to celebrate our...our...

"I better take these," I took the meat and hurried towards the icebox, where Kazuya couldn't see my beet-red face.

**Chapter VII**


	8. Condemned

"As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Jun Kazama's point of view. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter VII: Condemned**

My mother once told me that opening passion was like throwing a lit match to a pile of hay, thinking you'd just bask under its warmth for a little while, and then put it out. But once started, the fire spreads too quickly, develops a mind of its own and consumes the hay in the same way passion consumes the body. That was what happened to me and Kazuya.

That night, after a sumptuous dinner, he took me for the second time. Things started off after that. Almost every night, he'd come to me. I tried to offer one flimsy excuse after another but Kazuya would simply laugh.

"Such innocence," he'd say. "You're doing no worse than other women your age. Besides..." he'd look at me with those eyes and use that tone I so loved, "...you're better than any of them. You're special."

Wonder filled me. Was I really that special for him to speak with such wistfulness and passion in his voice? I couldn't resist him. In his arms, I truly did feel special. He _made_ me feel special.

Weeks passed and soon, I began to accept what has come to be. Kazuya and I became ardent lovers who couldn't bear to be apart even for just a second. We were constantly discovering new things about one another. Every night seemed like the first. In that span of time, I lived in a dream world with him...where I wanted to be.

But truth, no matter how painful, can rear its ugly head into the sunlight and wake you up from that dream and into the harsh, cruel world of reality. I never expected for it to come so soon.

"How's the water in there?"

"It's just right. Thanks, Kazuya. You can stop now," I eased my back on the wood, enjoying the feel of the warm water on my bare skin. I was in the hot bath. Kazuya was outside, fanning the fire to make sure I had the right water temperature. Like most Japanese, I enjoy a good hot spring but since the nearest one is a long way off, the hot bath in our house will have to do.

I stared at the moths flying around the lamp above me. I had more in common with these little creatures than I thought. They were drawn to the fire of the lamp while I was drawn to Kazuya. But soon, the moths became too enchanted by the fire and flew too close to it, burning themselves in the process. I trembled. Would that happen to me too?

"_Stop being silly, Jun_," I thought to myself. "_You're not a moth_," I submerged half of my face in the water, leaving my eyes on the surface. The wooden door slid open. Kazuya walked inside, in all his naked glory. I was so shocked; I almost jumped out of the water.

"KAZUYA!!" I instinctively took the towel from my head and covered myself with it, not caring if it got soaked. Kazuya laughed when he saw this. He closed the door softly and gave me a smirk.

"You look even more beautiful when you're frightened," he stepped into the water. "But I don't want to make you frightened..."

I cringed when he got closer and hid my face behind the towel. Even though we've made love several times, we always started fully clothed. I saw Kazuya's lips curl to a slight frown.

"Come on. You're acting as if you haven't seen me naked," he complained.

"I...I'm just not...c-comfortable...wi--" my words caught in my throat when he sat beside me. He pried my towel away and set it aside. I crossed my arms over my exposed breasts. Then, Kazuya reached over and pulled my face to his.

"You're so innocent..." he whispered breathlessly, his arms snaking its way around my shoulders. "I don't know how you hold on to your purity...if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're an angel..." his lips finally found mine.

His words put me at ease. I allowed myself to melt in his arms as our tongues intertwined in a passionate kiss. His hands slid along my spine, the tingling sensation from it causing me to moan loudly and arch my back. His mouth moved down to my throat, his hand over my breast.

I closed my eyes and held his head to my body. He guided me towards him until he had me put my leg over his. I was quite surprised with his excitement, as well as that of my own. This was the first time I got excited so quickly, I had to giggle at myself.

"You're exuberant tonight," Kazuya gave me a licentious smile. "I like that..." he clamped down on my breast, stroking my nipple with his tongue.

It must have been the heat from the water. Or the fact that he surprised me by walking in naked. Whatever the reason, I felt particularly thrilled that night. My pleasure heightened Kazuya's, making him more passionate than ever.

"Kazuyaaa...K-Ka...zuya...." I moaned his name through shaky breaths. I wanted him. I wanted him so much that the delay was like exquisite torture. I moved myself against his body, an act that made him growl deeply.

"Jun!"

My eyes snapped open. Someone else was calling me from outside. I fixed my eyes on the door. Kazuya didn't notice or perhaps, chose to ignore my brief pause. He moved to my face again and started kissing me.

"Jun? Are you there?"

My heart almost stopped when I recognized the voice. I quickly pushed Kazuya away. He pulled his face from mine and glared at me.

"What?!"

"Kazuya, shhhh!" I put my forefinger over my lips and listened.

"Jun? Hello? Jun?"

"Who's that?" Kazuya whispered.

"Oh, my God!" I rose out of the water and put on my robe. "Kazuya, it's my aunt! She always shows up when I least expect it! Oh, what do I do?! What do I do?! If she sees you...it's going to be a disaster!" I hurried to the door.

"You're going to leave me here?!"

"I'll need to distract them. I'll see you later," I ran out the hot bath and entered through back door. I would've rushed to my room to put on some clothes but my aunt saw me.

"Jun! How are you?" she walked towards me with wide, open arms.

"I-I'm fine, Aunt Mitsuko," I smiled nervously and hugged her.

"Sorry for barging in," Aunt Mitsuko apologized. I noticed that she had more gray hairs now. As usual, she tied her hair in a bun. "I was worried when you didn't answer. Someone told me that you've already come home. Why didn't you inform us?"

"S-sorry. I...forgot."

"Well anyway," my aunt waved off the topic. "You better go dress up. Mother and Tetsuma are in the living room. They're so anxious to see you."

"Grandmother? Uncle Tetsuma?" I gulped. It's hard enough that my aunt is here...but my uncle and grandmother too?!

"Yes. What's wrong? Don't you want to see them?"

"I do! But...I have to get dressed. Excuse me," I hurried to my room. I changed into a light pink kimono with a floral design and hastily brushed my hair. I made one last stop to the kitchen and prepared some tea. By the time I arrived in the living room, my relatives had settled themselves by the table.

"Good evening," I bowed and started distributing the cups.

"Jun! You've grown so much!" Uncle Tetsuma laughed as he adjusted his specs. "Just goes to show how old we are, eh, Mitsuko dear?"

"You only get old if you feel old," Grandmother Kaoru retorted then riveted her sharp gaze on me. I shifted my eyes away and knelt beside Aunt Mitsuko. I've never really been comfortable with my grandmother. Ever since I could remember, she has this quick temper and the words she used often stung. I saw how my cousins cowered before her. However, she's never scolded me...not once. But she didn't make me feel like a real granddaughter either.

"Look at me, girl," Grandmother Kaoru ordered. I obeyed immediately. She narrowed her eyes and focused at me intently. I fidgeted with my fingers under the table. I could almost feel her searching the depths of my soul.

"Give me more tea," she barked.

"Mother!" Aunt Mitsuko chastised.

"Please," my grandmother added, her tone unchanged. I poured her cup to the brim and sat back again.

"Anyway, Jun," Aunt Mitsuko put her hand over mine. "What will happen to your job now? Are you going back to the city or will you be staying here?"

"WWWC gave me a few months break from work to recuperate from my wounds and--"

"Jun, are they--"

All heads turned to the voice that interrupted me. If I could've fainted then and there, I would have. Kazuya was flabbergasted for a moment but he regained his composure and bowed to my guests. He wore a blue traditional Japanese clothing for men. His hair was still wet, yet neatly brushed. I know he would hate me for even thinking this, but he did look a lot like his father.

"My, who is this young man?" Aunt Mitsuko asked out loud, turning to me for answers. Trying to control my wobbly knees, I stood up.

"A-Aunt Mitsuko, Uncle Tetsuma, Grandmother, this...this is Kazuya. He's--"

"I'm Jun's husband," Kazuya interjected. I widened my eyes at him. He gave me a furtive stare and I understood.

"You didn't tell us you got married, Jun!" Uncle Tetsuma declared.

"I...I was about to," I forced out a fake smile and ambled towards Kazuya, putting my arm around his hips. At this, he rested his arm on my shoulder. "Surprise," I chuckled.

"Congratulations!" my aunt and uncle both stood up, eagerly shaking the hand of their new "in-law". My grandmother didn't. Instead, she narrowed her eyes even more.

"Come, come. Join us," Uncle Tetsuma gestured for Kazuya to sit down. I sat beside Kazuya while Aunt Mitsuko sat beside her husband. "You should tell us all about yourself, Kazuya."

Suddenly, my grandmother stood up.

"Jun, can I speak with you for a moment?" she said sternly.

"Mother, can it wait? You should get to know your grandson-in-law," Aunt Mitsuko stated.

"Humph," Grandmother Kaoru turned her back on us and waved her cane to the front door. "Outside, Jun," she started to hobble out the house. I gave Kazuya a stay-put look and went with my grandmother. Before I closed the door, I heard my aunt mumbling an apology to Kazuya about Grandmother's behavior. I followed Grandmother to the well, where she finally turned to face me.

"Now, tell me. Who is that man?!"

"G-Grandmother, he's my--"

"Look me in the eye and tell me who he is!" Grandmother demanded. Words failed me this time. I could do nothing but bend my head down.

"He's not your husband and yet you're sleeping with him," she shook her head in disgust. "That's not how a Kazama should be!"

"Grandmother..."

"Don't start lying to me, girl," she snapped. "I see it in your eyes. You're not as innocent as before. And those blotches on your neck! Have you no sense of decency!? You didn't even bother to hide it!"

My hands flew to my neck and held on to my kimono. I should have been more careful! If I'd only thought of putting on a little powder...

"Is he the first?!" Grandmother spat. "Or have there been others?!"

"He's the first and only one," I felt insulted but I maintained a calm tone. She regarded me for a moment before speaking again.

"You know...I actually thought that of all my grandchildren, you were the one with the purest of hearts. That's why I didn't even bother disciplining you. I guess I expected too much."

I tightened my hands together. I couldn't bear to look at her now.

"You must leave him," Grandmother instructed. I snapped my head her way.

"What?! Leave him?! I can't--"

"You've already tainted the Kazama blood as it is!" Grandmother thundered. "This man has an evil aura about him. I wouldn't have been so intent in disapproving if I didn't sense it. I know you sense it too," she glared at me. "Well? Do you?!"

"He's not evil, Grandmother," I defended. "He's--"

"You think he's not evil because he's gentle with you? Is that it?!" she fired. "I thought you had better sense. Evil takes the form of what gives us the most pleasure!"

"B-But Grandmother..."

"Stay away from him, Jun," Grandmother hissed. "This man will bring you nothing but grief! If you don't put an end to it soon, you will be further consumed by his darkness," her prophetic words sent shivers of fear to my heart. She then started for the house.

"I hope, for your sake, that you will do the right thing. I won't tell any of these to your aunt and uncle, seeing that you still need their respect."

Grandmother left me in a daze. I could feel the tears stinging behind my eyes as I made my way inside the cottage. When I got there, Grandmother was ordering Aunt Mitsuko and Uncle Tetsuma out.

"Mother, it's too early to leave. You haven't even gotten to know Kazuya!" my aunt whined.

"I'll know him if I have to know him," Grandmother huffed. "Let's go! Tetsuma, hurry up!"

"I'll visit you again, sometime. Maybe we could have a bit of saki," Uncle Tetsuma shook Kazuya's hand, then mine. I watched as they walked down the path and disappear through the woods.

"You're grandmother's some piece of work," Kazuya snorted. He closed the door and gazed at me. "What's wrong with you? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

I couldn't utter a word so I simply gave him a blank stare.

"Look," he moved closer to me. "If it's because I introduced myself as your husband, it was the only thing I could think of. If I introduced myself as a friend, they'd be wondering what I'm doing here in your father's clothes. It's better to be one step ahead."

"Kazuya...you don't think there's anything wrong with what we're doing...right?"

"What? Of course not!" he almost laughed. Then, he turned solemn. "What did your grandmother say to you?"

"You think we have something special then?" I ignored his last question.

"W-Well...yes...Yes! Of course we do!!" he nodded as if he just realized it himself. "Why? Are you having doubts now?!"

"Kiss me, Kazuya."

"What?!"

I pulled his face to mine and gave him a long, hard kiss. I shamelessly tore at his garments and pushed him down on the floor. I was so angry! How could Grandmother think someone as wonderful as Kazuya to be so evil?! I took the evil away from him a long time ago! I'll show her! I'll show here once and for all that Kazuya's not the man she made him out to be!

I was in denial. I shut my grandmother's words from my mind as I continued to rain kisses on Kazuya's face.

"Jun, I--"

I silenced him with a deep kiss. I'm not going to let anything ruin this moment. Not now! I sat up and started fumbling with the knot on his waist. After I undid it, I attacked my own clothes, baring my skin to him.

"Stop it, Jun!" Kazuya tried to sit up but I pinned him down, clamping my mouth over his. Finally, he took hold of my shoulders and rolled to his side until I was under him.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" he yelled, the veins on his neck straining. "What the hell is happening to you?!"

Like a river un-dammed, my tears broke free my eyes. I cried and I cried. I was sobbing so much that my whole body quivered all over. What was happening to me? Why was I acting this way?

Kazuya embraced me and rocked my limp body, stroking my hair and hushing my cries. He kissed my forehead softly and told me that everything was going to be alright. It was then that I found the answer. I love Kazuya. I think I loved him from the moment I set eyes on him sixteen years ago. Beneath his facade of hatred, that sensitive and kind boy was still there...and that's what I saw. To have someone tell me to stay away from him...it was too much! I can't leave him! I won't leave him! And by the way he gathered me gently in his arms...the way he planted kiss after kiss on my face just to comfort me...I'm certain he didn't want to leave me too...

**Chapter VIII**


	9. Divine Prophecy

"As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Jun Kazama's point of view. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter VIII: Divine Prophecy**

A week has passed since Grandmother Kaoru forbade me to see Kazuya. Night after night, I muffled her words to the deepest corners of my mind and gave so much of myself to Kazuya, that when it was over, we would both be so out of breath, we would fall immediately to sleep. Many times he had asked me what was wrong but I would simply smile and say nothing.

It was a particularly foggy morning that day. I was sitting at the edge of the dock, dipping my feet on the water's surface as I watched the sun rise above the mountains. I had exhausted Kazuya so much, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be up until noon. I would've stayed in bed longer if not for the nightmares that have been waking me up for the last few days.

I shuddered at the memory of that horrible dream. In it, I was running hand in hand with Kazuya through fields and fields of sunflowers. Suddenly, the sky would turn dark and the flowers would die. Kazuya would be hit by lightning and turn into this devil like creature. Then, he would ravage my body until I too, became like him...a devil.

"_If you don't put an end to it soon, you will be further consumed by his darkness,_" Grandmother's prophecy reverberated through my head. Is this a sign of her prophecy coming to light? I'd hate to think so. No! I won't believe so!

I heard the distinct sound of footsteps echoing along the wooden dock. Kazuya has come to join me at last. He's so full of surprises; I don't think I'll ever lose interest in him. I stood up and turned, only to have my smile fade immediately. It wasn't Kazuya. It was Grandmother Kaoru.

"Ohayo," I mustered and bowed.

"Good morning to you, too," Grandmother greeted briskly. "So? Is he gone?"

"No, Grandmother."

"What?!"

"I can't and won't leave Kazuya," I stated with defiance in my voice. Grandmother Kaoru shook her head.

"Baka...didn't you listen to what I said before?!"

"I listened. That doesn't mean I have to obey it."

"Fool! You're letting your lust cloud your thoughts!"

"It's not lust, Grandmother!"

"Then, what is it?! Stupidity? Ignorance?"

"LOVE!" I cried out. I couldn't control myself any more. "That's right, Grandmother! I love Kazuya! Even you should be able to understand that!"

"Listen to yourself, girl," Grandmother settled her eagle eyes on me. "Listen to you shouting at an old woman. You never let anger override your thoughts before! This isn't you! You have allowed the darkness to creep into your soul!"

I choked on my words. Is it true? Have I really succumbed to the darkness? But I couldn't have...have I? And my anger...my anger...

"So what if I get angry?! It's normal for people to get angry especially if it has something to do with taking their loved ones away!"

"Normal people..." Grandmother Kaoru shook her head again. She ambled past me to the edge of the pier and looked up at the rising sun. She didn't speak for a while but when she did, she surprised me with a gentle, motherly voice.

"Is there really no stopping you, child?"

"I'm afraid not, Grandmother," I answered. She took a deep breath.

"Isn't it a glorious day?" she asked, quite out of context. She set her sights back on me, a soft smile on her lips. "It was exactly like this, the day you came to this Earth. There was a gentle mist that surrounded the trees then, and when the rays of the sun touched your skin, you seemed to glow."

At that moment, a small bird, very likely the one that lighted on my shoulder the first time Kazuya and I made love flew towards me. I raised my hand which it eagerly landed on. I stroked its smooth head and like last time, it twittered.

"Look how they adore you...these creatures..." Grandmother commented. "They're never afraid of you...not like they are of ordinary humans...but you don't understand the connection. I can't tell you the connection..." she trailed off.

"What connection, Grandmother?" I queried. I was quite puzzled by her behavior. The little bird, as if sensing what was coming, flew off into the sky.

"Please," she was close to begging now. She held my hands in hers. "Please child. Please...just leave this man. Do it for your sake. Do it for your mother. Your father. Do it for your parents...your wonderful, departed parents."

I was alarmed now. I quickly snatched my hands away.

"My parents?!" I exclaimed. "What do they have to do with this?! I'm sure they would have approved of my relationship with Kazuya! I love him! I'll always love him! Nothing you say can change that!"

Grandmother winced. She tightened her lips together and bent her head down. When she looked up at me again, she took on that stern expression she always has.

"Fine! I see you have been blinded...so horribly blinded! I'll have no choice but to drag you out and make you face reality myself! And...it is perhaps, time, for you to know the truth about your birth."

I wanted to run. I was afraid of what she might say but my desire to know the truth nailed my feet to where I stood. Grandmother hobbled to the edge of the dock and sat there. I followed.

"I know I may have said some harsh things to you that night," Grandmother began, "and I, especially accused you of tainting the Kazama blood...when you didn't...you never did and never will."

"What do you mean, Grandmother?"

"You..." she swerved her blank eyes at me, "...are not of the Kazama clan."

"What?!" I sat back, stunned. I'm...not...a Kazama? I put my hand over my chest to calm my pounding heart. I didn't know if I should believe it or not. It sounded preposterous. My silence told my grandmother to go on.

"My daughter...the woman you called Mother...she was barren," Grandmother's voice seemed to crack. "She could not bear children. She and your father prayed for years and yet they weren't blessed with a child they so deserved."

"Then, on a morning, very much like this, they found you, in the forest. You lay in a cradle of soft grass. The forest creatures gathered around you, as if they sensed your how special you are...and indeed, you are special. Your parents took you in, raised and loved you like you were their own."

"The first time I laid eyes on you, I knew you were different. Even for a young child, you showed so much wisdom and innocence than other children your age. While your cousins played tag, you played in the forest with your animal friends. Why, at times, I thought you were a forest nymph...your appearance reflecting all the beauty from your surroundings. Now, you've grown...and you still remain like a forest nymph...a friend to Kami's creations..."

"But, Grandmother," I started to object. "The only reason the animals are not afraid of me is because I've grown up in these mountains. I talk to them, I feed them, I--"

"Don't you think it strange that they approach you with no hesitation or fear?" Grandmother interrupted. "I've lived in these mountains longer than you or any people in these parts have. I am nearing a century and not once has a bird lighted on my fingers the way it did you. And there's many a hunter in these mountains. Animals have become wary of people...but never to you."

"I still don't understand..." I shook my head softly. "What do animals have to do with this? And if I'm not a Kazama...who am I?"

"Not who..." Grandmother fixed her gaze on me. "...but what," she painstakingly stood up and faced away from me. I was now more confused than ever.

"You, Jun..." Grandmother took in a huge breath. "...are an angel."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'm saying you are not from this Earth but from somewhere divine," she faced me again. "Over twenty years ago, it had been prophesized that a child from the Heavens shall be given unto the Earth and its people, to rid it of the devil that has come to fester the hearts of many. You, Jun, are that child. You are the chosen one."

The chosen one...I don't know how many times I've heard that from the people around me. I never really understood what it meant. And now that my grandmother gave me the answer, instead of being enlightened, I became even more baffled.

"B-but that can't be!" I rose from where I sat. "I-I can't be an angel! I can't be! I'm just...me!"

"Yes, you are you. You are the angel sent to save us all," Grandmother said. "Haven't you ever wondered why you don't look at all like your parents? Like your cousins?"

"I always thought I looked like you when you were younger..." I squeaked. Grandmother chuckled.

"You flatter me, child," she smiled. "But no. Your beauty isn't ordinary. It comes from the goodness of your soul. I know of a lot of people who visited these mountains and after seeing you, claim that you are the most beautiful girl they ever saw."

I shook my head softly. This was all too much for me. An angel...I haven't done anything that makes me worthy to even be called that.

"As the chosen angel..." Grandmother continued, "You have the power to ward off evil. You have the power to sense it, and take it away from people's hearts."

I raised my head when I heard this. The power to take evil away?

"So...it has already happened," Grandmother guessed. "May I ask who?"

"Kazuya..." I answered softly and then gulped. "I took the devil away from him," I turned to my grandmother again but this time, with pain and turmoil in my eyes. "He's not evil anymore, Grandmother! I can't understand why you'd hate for me to be with him. I don't think I can love anyone else as much as I love him. I'm allowed to love, aren't I?"

"True. You are allowed to. Just not with this man."

"What's wrong with Kazuya?! Sure he can be hateful, but he's been through a lot more than anyone ever should. And like I said before, I took the devil away from him! I saw that spirit release him!"

"The spirit is not the same as the body," Grandmother stood up from where she sat, leaning against her cane for support.

"What do you mean?"

"It is in his blood," Grandmother explained. "The devil is in his blood. Even if the spirit did flee from him, his very flesh contains the seed of evil. He is the devil that you, as the chosen one, must defeat."

I felt my heart shatter to pieces. The bright sun hid behind the thick clouds, giving an ominous, dark look to Yakushima Lake. My knees buckled and gave away, bringing me down to the wooden surface of the dock. Kazuya...my beloved Kazuya...is my enemy?

"That's a lie!" I shouted. "IT'S ALL A LIE!!!" I pounded my hands on the floor. Then, I brought them to my face where I tried to block away my tears. Who exactly am I?! _What_ exactly am I?! Through my constant weeping, I felt my grandmother give me a gentle pat on the back.

"Hush now, dear," she crooned. "I'm sorry to be the one to ruin your first romance but I'm afraid it's something no amount of crying can change."

"What do I do now?" I asked, my voice faltering.

"Well..." Grandmother sighed. "The time is not yet right for you to face him in battle. The circumstances are not in your favor as it is. You'll need to wait longer but for now, you must send him away."

"What if I can't? Grandmother, I love him so much!" I started to bawl. I was going to lose Kazuya again. And I spent so much of my life looking for him!

"You don't love him," my grandmother contradicted. "You're simply confused. He is after all, the first man to ever bring himself deep into your life. And of course you yourself would be drawn to him. You are drawn to his evil just as he too, is drawn to your purity. Why is this so? Because both of you are compelled by your blood to seek out and destroy the other."

"D-destroy?"

"That's right. You belong to opposite forces. Both of you were born to do battle for different sides. Perhaps, because of the unique circumstances, you both mistook your being drawn to each other as love. In this case, the saying 'Opposites Attract', prove to be true."

I began to gather myself from my bewilderment. As hard as it was for me to admit, the things my grandmother said made sense. So...this isn't really love? Are Kazuya and mine's attraction simply brought about by our impulse to destroy each other?

"I...I need some time to think," I stood up slowly, leaning against one of the posts to keep myself from falling.

"There isn't much time, child. You must go to him now," Grandmother directed. I gave her a short glance and nodded, my feet feeling like lead as I strode towards the cottage.

"I'm sorry, Jun..." was the last thing I heard my grandmother say before I started shedding tears again.

A/N: Booohooohooo! That was so sad! Again, Grandmother Kaoru is not an official NAMCO character. I don't know if Jun's really an angel or not (I believe she is), but unofficial NAMCO info had stated that she and Angel are one and the same. That's why I added that fact in this chapter. For more details, go to my Jun/Kazuya site by clicking on my profile. The link is there. Meanwhile, you better stay tuned. I'm a little close to the ending now. How close? We'll see.

**Chapter IX**


	10. Sayonara

"As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Jun Kazama's point of view. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter IX: Sayonara**

"There you are!" Kazuya exclaimed when he saw me in the kitchen. It was a quarter past noon. He greeted me with a tight embrace after which, he planted a kiss on my neck.

"You were wonderful last night," he whispered huskily, pressing his cheek hard against mine. Still holding me in his arms, he lifted his head away and gazed at me. His content expression turned dark. "Something wrong?"

"Uhmm...nothing..." I pushed him away and stepped back. I knew I was being obvious, but it's the only way I could start.

"That's what you've been saying for the last few days," Kazuya grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, his huge scar visible through his open shirt. "I'm not stupid. Just tell me what it is and we'll work it out."

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to tell him everything, for it would hurt far too much. No. There's no need for him to know the truth. I'll just have to be strong and send him away.

"K-Kazuya...this...isn't easy for me at all. I want you to understand that..." I turned my back towards him. I was afraid that if I looked into his eyes, I wouldn't be able to go through with this.

"Go on..." Kazuya seemed to be controlling his breath.

"Kazuya...I don't think we should go on with this...relationship," I bit my lower lip to stop it from quivering.

"What?" he chuckled. He was obviously not taking it seriously.

"I'm not joking, Kazuya," I said in a stern voice. He fell silent for a while. Then, he let out a sigh.

"Look. If I was too rough on you last night, I'm sorry. I just thought you wanted it that way since you were pretty rough yourself but don't worry. Next time, I'll be gentle..." he came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I trembled then. If only I could simply allow myself to melt in his arms like so many times before.

"Kazuya!" I pried myself from his roaming hands and turned to face him in the coldest way I could muster.

"What's the matter with you!?" he spat.

"Kazuya..." I took another deep breath. "We need to stop this nonsense now."

"Nonsense?! NONSENSE!?" his eyes widened. I could feel his anger building up. "You're calling THIS nonsense?!"

"What else could it be?!" I shouted. "You and me...this is just...just ludicrous! We're both confused and...and...and lost. We're both lonely and since we only have each other, we have no one else to turn to but ourselves."

"So you're saying what we have is nothing but a joke? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?!" Kazuya snarled, his hands balling into tight fists.

"Yes."

"You've been playing me all this time?!"

"Leave now, Kazuya," I had to shift my eyes away. The rage I saw in his terrified me. "Thank you, for the last few months. You showed me things I never knew and made me feel passion such as I've never felt before. But surely, you yourself must have known this wouldn't last forever. Don't worry, for I'll never forget you. Now please," I pointed to the door. "Please...please leave."

"You can't just throw me out of here!!"

"Yes, I can," I stared him straight in the face with my own mask of anger. "This is my house. My property. Though I know it's very little compared to what you have. Just go. You still have more money than you can spend in a lifetime. Spend it on those wild, sophisticated women who are of the same stature as you and not on someone like me. You deserve better."

He bent his head down so I couldn't see his eyes. Silence clouded the room. _"I'm sorry, Kazuya...I'm so sorry,"_ my mind cried. _"But please...please just leave. There's no other choice..."_

Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet mine. What I saw made me gasp. His fury had distorted his face, making him look like the devil he once was. He glared at me with daggers, his teeth clenched tightly together.

"Is that what you really think of me?!" Kazuya suddenly charged forward and pressed me against the wall. The impact knocked the wind out of my lungs. "Do you think that just because I can, I would go after every skirt in the country?!" he tightened his grip on my shoulders. "DO YOU THINK ME LOW?!"

"K-Kazuya! You're...hurting me!"

"DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO OTHER MEN! EVER!!!" he slapped me once...twice...thrice! "I WASTED SO MUCH OF MY TIME ON YOU! ONLY YOU!!!"

"Kazuya!!! Stop!"

The flat of his palm found my cheek once again but this time, with a force that brought me to the floor. My head lolled to the side. The room seemed to be spinning. I tried to crawl away from him but he knelt beside me and forced me on my back. Then, he pinned me down with his massive body, gripping my arms tightly to prevent escape.

"You think you can get rid of that easily, do you?" he whispered menacingly in my ear. "If there's one thing I hate more than my father, it's someone taking away what's rightfully mine...even if it's _you_ who's taking yourself away from me!" he crushed his lips forcefully on mine, his ravenous hands tearing mercilessly at my clothes.

"K-Kazuya! Please! Stop it!!"

"I WON'T HAVE IT!!!" he screamed and slapped me again. "YOU'RE MINE!!! YOU BELONG TO ME!!!" he tugged down my kimono, baring my breasts to his animal lust. I cried, begged, pleaded for him to stop but he was deaf to my calls. I tried in vain to get free from his vise-like grip. He was relentless. The only voice he heeded was that of his fury.

I was in turmoil. Part of me wanted to let him satisfy his needs for surely, he would have to leave later. But the other part of me screamed NO! I can't let him! If I did, it would forever ruin those precious moments we shared in each others arms! His ravaging my body would defile those memories so much that I'd have to keep it locked in the deepest corners of my mind! Ravage...Oh, God! It's just like I had dreamt! If I lose now...

ZIIIP!

When that sound reached my ears, I bolted back to my senses. Kazuya had unzipped his trousers and was now prying my legs apart with his knees.

"You're mine," he said again while still trying to open me up to him. He was so preoccupied at loosening my locked thighs that I managed to get one arm free and send my palm flying to his cheek.

The sound of my hand hitting his skin was like a clap of thunder. This left him stunned for a moment, giving me time to move away from him. The shock of it all had weakened my nerves, leaving me little choice but to crawl my way to the far side of the room. There, I huddled against the wall, pulling my torn dress together.

Kazuya stared wildly at me, his face etched with bewilderment. I pulled my legs up and covered them with as much of my clothes as I can. I was terribly frightened but if he decides to have a second wind, I was more than ready to defend myself. He stood up. I held my breath and waited for him to pounce. Suddenly, he screamed. He screamed and he screamed! The anguish...the torment in his voice! I couldn't stand it!!

Kazuya ran to the back door and opened it with such force; it slammed against the wall, breaking the wood in splinters. I watched him run into the trees, the thickness of the forest finally engulfing him. My eyes fell back to the shredded garment that was my kimono. I had succeeded. I had prevented him from claiming the goodness left in me. But...why do I feel so defeated?

I ran to my room and locked the door. There, I fell on my futon and cried. Why did it have to be like this?! I didn't want to leave Kazuya and when I saw that he didn't want to leave me too, it hurt far more than I had anticipated. I had hoped...prayed even, that he would understand and just leave nonchalantly. But what happened today proved that...he did love me. In his own, twisted way, he did love me as I much as love him. Yes...I belonged to him and rightfully so, I do belong with him but Fate had not wanted it that way.

Goodbye, Kazuya, my first and one true love. Goodbye to those cherished moments we spent together. Goodbye to all the things that should have been, for it will never be. And goodbye to the woman in me, who I know, is dying slowly as each second without Kazuya passes.

_"Sayonara..."_

A/N: Goodbye....WAAAHHH! Isn't it just so sad? I know Kazuya's sort of a bastard here, but do you really think someone as possessive as Kazuya would give up without a fight? I was really trying to stay true to his character here. If he had just...you know, UNDERSTOOD, you'd think something was up. Kazuya? Understand quickly and easily? Puh-leaaase. Heheh. Don't worry 'coz this isn't goodbye to the story. A few more chapters to go. There's an epilogue too. See ya later!

**Chapter X**


	11. Forgiven and Forbidden

"As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Jun Kazama's point of view. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter X: Forgiven and Forbidden**

A hundred and three...

A hundred and four...

A hundred and five...

I kept my mind distracted by counting the number of brush strokes I made to my already shiny hair. Night had finally fallen. The chirping of crickets chorused through the bushes and echoed along the trees of Yakushima forest. Sighing deeply, I put my brush back on the dresser and stared at the teary-eyed woman in front of me. It seems I had exhausted my reservoir of tears. I don't really think I can cry any more than I did.

I had already packed Kazuya's belongings in a small suitcase and put it on the front porch, where he was sure to see it; if ever he does come around again. I'm hoping he will. That way, I can explain to him, at least vaguely, why I did what I had to. Maybe then, he'll understand. Oh, God! Please let him understand!

An ominous feeling ran down my spine, making me shiver. I stood up and readied myself. I wasn't alone. Sure enough, I heard the distinct sound of footfalls coming from the kitchen. With as little noise as possible, I stealthily went on my way, keeping my senses sharp. When I reached the kitchen, my suspicions proved right. It wasn't Kazuya.

A man dressed in a tight-fitting, black army fatigue was standing there with a machine gun in hand. I couldn't see his face, for he had it covered in a black ski mask, his eyes concealed behind night vision goggles. I watched him take what looked like a walkie-talkie from his belt and begin to whisper into it.

"H3 to O5. Negative as of the moment. Commencing search now. Over."

"Haaaaah!" I quickly emerged from my hiding place and kicked the machine gun off the intruder's hand, sending it flying out the open window. He was so surprised that he fell flat on the floor.

"Who are you?! What are you doing in my house?!" I demanded to know. The man slowly stood up and took that walkie-talkie again, which turned out to be a palmtop computer.

"Kazama, Jun," he read from the contraption. "One of the top 3WC officers. Sent to infiltrate the Mishima Zaibatsu. Entered the second Iron Fist Tournament," he looked up at me, as if comparing me to something he saw on the palmtop. "You're the woman who was constantly following Kazuya. Where is he?!"

"I don't know," I shook my head. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Now, get out!" I kicked the palmtop away and turned to use my other leg to hit him in the face. He smashed through the back door and landed on the soft earth. I proceeded outside but maintained my fighting stance as I watched him struggle to sit up. He raised his wrist to his mouth and called through his watch.

"Hawk, Falcon and Owl unit! H3 requesting back up! I repeat! H3 requesting--AAGGH!" I had kicked his face again but this time, I made sure he became down for the count. Then, I heard noises. It was coming from around me. Men dressed in the same suit as my unconscious intruder materialized from the forest. I turned to look every which way. I was surrounded. One man walked over to his fallen comrade and groped at his neck.

"He's alive," the man announced. "I can't believe H3 got beat up...and by a woman!" he said, directing himself at me.

I tightened my fists and held my ground. I moved my eyes from side to side, trying to device a fighting strategy. When one of the armed men took a small step forward, that was my cue. I jumped high up in the air and landed behind one of them, disarming him and putting him out with a blow to the nape. The others started to attack. I made three of them fall at the same time with one swift swipe of the leg. No sooner had I began to knock out one of them when another came to strike.

Fighting them turned out harder than I thought it would be but I managed to knock out four and twisted the arm of one. Suddenly, I felt a sharp blow on my neck, bringing me down to the ground. I tried to stand up but the man straddled my back. He tugged on my hair and pressed his weapon against my face. The other men began to gather themselves.

"We underestimated you, Ms. Kazama," the man who was straddling me spoke. "Now, tell us where Kazuya Mishima is!"

"What do you want with him?!"

"We were sent by Heihachi Mishima to eliminate him," he pressed firearm harder against my cheek. "Tell us where he is and we'll spare you."

"NO!!!" I screamed with defiance. "I'll never tell you where he is!"

"Who is he to you, anyway?! Why are you protecting him?!"

"O5!" someone called. "I found this suitcase on the front porch. The target's possessions are in it."

"So..." the man they called O5 turned his attention back to me. "You were living with him?"

"What if I did?!" I yelled. "Get off me, you bastard!!!" I tried to wiggle my way free but he was too heavy. He tugged on my hair sharply, causing me to cry out.

"We could use her for bait," he declared and stood up, dragging me along and slamming me head first to a nearby tree. I was disoriented. My vision blurred. Something warm trickled down the top of my forehead and onto my chin: blood.

I sagged limply against the tree. I felt him tie my wrists behind my back. He then turned me over on my side. I was too weak to put up a fight. Everything started to become dimmer and I knew I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

A shadow came out from the bushes. I could hear shouting...gunshots...and silence. Dead silence. The shadow hovered over me and took me into its arms...and I fainted.

* * *

I woke up with a start. For a moment, I didn't know where I was. I was so frightened that I couldn't stop myself from crying out. Immediately after that, I felt strong arms hold me in a tight embrace.

"Shhhh....shhh....it's alright. It's alright..."

"K-Kazuya?...."

"Hush now...you need to rest...."

"Kazuya...Kazuya..." my voice began to crack. I could feel the tears emerging from my eyes. It all came back to me: how those men had come to kill Kazuya and in the process, almost did the same to me. And Kazuya...he saved me. He saved me yet again...

"Kazuya!" I buried my face on the nook of his neck, wrapping my arms tightly around him. He hushed my cries, stroking the small of my back with his hands to comfort me. He started to rock me gently and I felt safer.

"K-Ka...zuya...."

"Rest," he said again and laid me back on the futon. Only then did I realize where I was. I was back in my room. I felt the bandages on my forehead, hands and knees. The candlelight flickered, causing the shadows to dance on my savior's face. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He looked so different...quite peaked. And yet...I've never seen him this dashing.

Kazuya lay on his side and reached out to wipe a fugitive tear from my face. I held his hand in mine and pressed it against my face. I closed my eyes and savored the warmth of his palm on my skin...the palm, which only hours ago, had struck me mercilessly several times. Kazuya moved in closer and gathered me in his arms again, burying his head in my hair so I couldn't see his face.

"I'm sorry for what I did..." he whispered. "And I'm sorry I wasn't there. If I'd only known..."

"You had the right to be angry," I answered, letting my arms enclose around his muscled form. "I sent you away...rather harshly, without telling you everything."

"Why did you?" he asked, lifting his head away. There was so much pain and torment in his eyes; I was sure it was a mirror of my own. Taking one deep breath, I began to tell him the truth.

* * *

Kazuya listened without saying a word although once in a while, his fingers would come to stroke my hair. When I came to the part that he and I can never be together, I broke down and cried. He held me to him and planted a kiss on my wounded forehead. For the longest time, all we did was to hold on to our tight embrace. Finally, Kazuya spoke; not with words, but with sweet kisses and gentle caresses.

No. I didn't muffle Grandmother Kaoru's stinging words of warning. In fact, I didn't hear them at all. All I heard was the calling of my flesh and my heart. I wanted to be with Kazuya. I _needed_ to be with Kazuya. Why can't Fate see that?

My fingers fumbled with the buttons of my lover's shirt while he untied my kimono, our lips meeting from time to time in that all too forbidden kiss. Maybe because this act was indeed forbidden, it made us yearn for each other even more than we ever thought possible.

I slid my palm across Kazuya's huge scar. I could almost feel the pain it had inflicted on him. He held my hand to his pounding heart. His skin was warm to the touch. Then, he lowered himself to me and peeled my kimono away. He was staring intently at something. It was a wound on my shoulder: a scratch mark he had left when he tore at me in a fit of rage. He looked at me with apologetic eyes and turned to kiss the wound. My fingers curled at his hair as his tongue slid down smoothly along my shoulder. He then moved towards my neck, his lips never leaving my skin. He wiggled free from the rest of his garments and eased himself on me.

Kazuya grazed his teeth on the side of my neck. It stung, but the pain wasn't bad. Not bad at all. He proceeded to suck and lick the freshly made wound, as if he wanted to taste all of me. Lifting my head slightly, I too, nipped at his neck, causing him to grunt in ecstasy. When we were done, he gazed at the reddish mark on my neck which was identical to his. By this deed, we had staked our claim upon each other.

Lowering his face towards me again, we locked our lips together, our tongues dancing over the other. I moved my hands up and down his back, rubbing his tense muscles as we continued to kiss. When I felt him probing gently, I was only too eager to open up to him.

Be it forbidden or not, be it love or lust, I didn't know or cared for anything at that moment. No one can see us. No one can hear us. To the world, we didn't exist. That sense of sanctity and isolation allowed me to let myself go and surrender fully to mine and Kazuya's lovemaking.

I moaned with pleasure when Kazuya finally entered me. His loud and raspy breaths echoed through my ears, filling me with exhilaration as he began that ancient rhythmic motion, his damp body rubbing against my own. I tightened my legs around his hips. Kazuya took me soaring to heights of bliss I never thought I would reach.

"Jun...Jun...Jun..."

Never did my name sound sweeter coming from his lips. He repeated my name over and over again as if it was the one that gave him strength.

"Kazuya..." I whispered breathlessly in his ear. I knew he was close to the edge and so was I. With one final push, he shuddered and came upon me in hot spasms. I shivered against him. Slowly, he moved himself away and settled beside me, his arms still around my petite form. He pulled me closer to him and I put my head between his shoulder and neck.

"I don't care what Destiny holds for us..." Kazuya murmured. "All I care about now...is you."

I snapped my head towards him. Did he actually say that? He gazed back at me, his eyes full of assurance that he was telling the truth.

"One thing's for sure," he cupped my face in his palms. "What I had been suspecting for so long proved to be true. You are indeed...an angel..._my_ angel."

"I love you, Kazuya," I blurted out suddenly. My eyes widened. Why did I say that?!

Kazuya was stunned for a moment. He didn't speak but I thought I could see a smile dancing in his obsidian eyes. He moved in closer and allowed his lips to meet mine. The softness of his kiss...the warmth and passion in it...this gesture came down to the same words I had just spoken: 'I Love You'. Already I knew Kazuya wasn't a man of affectionate words but when it came to actions, he spoke more words of adoration than he ever could in a lifetime.

When it was over, I gave out a wide smile and eased myself comfortably against his heaving body, my heart bursting with happiness and contentment.

_"You're wrong, Grandmother Kaoru,"_ I thought. _"This...is love."_

A/N: It may have gotten a little sappy in the end and if you didn't like it, then, sorry. Very very close to the ending. Title of the next chapter is "A New Memory".

**Chapter XI**


	12. A New Memory

"As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a helicopter and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Jun Kazama's point of view. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter XI: A New Memory**

My eyelids fluttered at the brightness of the morning light. I slowly opened my eyes and stretched myself, groaning as I did so. I relaxed and fixed my gaze on Kazuya, who had also, just begun to wake.

"Ohayo," I smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"I spent the night in the arms of an angel. How did you think I slept?"

I chuckled at his unexpected compliment, though I already knew it to be a fact. I lifted my head to press my lips against his. He put his hand behind my head and pulled me towards him to prolong our first kiss of the day.

"I better prepare some breakfast. I'm starving," I stood up and put on my kimono. "You freshen up a bit. This is going to take a while," I hurried out the room and into the kitchen.

Sure enough, I did cook longer than usual. I wanted everything to be extra special that day. By the time I was finished Kazuya was already seated by the table, wearing the same white shirt he wore that day we went boating although this time, he wore a pair of denim pants. I was so pleased that I quickly changed into my long, white dress, which delighted him.

After eating, Kazuya and I spent most of the day just sitting on the porch, with me, leaning against his chest and his arms around my shoulders. Once in a while, we would talk about the times we had, the first time we met, the time we met again in the tournament and after which, we would fall into silence. We didn't need to speak in order to communicate but something was out of the ordinary. Kazuya became oddly quiet and pensive. I tried looking into his eyes but he shifted them away.

"We have to go somewhere," he said suddenly.

"Where?"

"Come on," he pulled me up from the porch and dragged me into the forest.

"Kazuya! Where are we going?!" I called. Already, I was out of breath. I didn't think he could run this fast.

"You'll see," he called back and we swerved to a familiar path. Oh no! Why is he taking me there?! Of all places, why there?!

We broke away from the woods and into a small clearing. A breeze moved through the grass, causing it to dance like waves in the sea. The wind brought with it the red and auburn leaves from the surrounding trees, signaling the start of autumn.

Kazuya squeezed my hand softly and I followed him to the edge of the cliff: the very cliff that bound us together with dreadful childhood memories. I whimpered and buried my face in his chest. Another chilly breeze blew, causing us to encircle our arms around each other.

"Do you remember this place?" he asked.

"How could I forget?" I replied, my voice small and cracking. "It's just horrible...just horrible..."

"That's why I took you here," he whispered. "So that you and I can purify this place of all unpleasantness. Together, we will make a new memory and reclaim this place from those horrid events."

"What are you saying, Kazuya?"

"Let's make love," he declared. "Right here. Let's make love like we've never done it before."

"Kazuya! Here? Now?!" I gasped. I was surprised yet undeniably excited by his proposal. He had never asked me to make love with him...not with words anyway. My blood rushed to my face and pounded in my ears. I couldn't stop myself from grinning.

"Yes. Right now..." he answered breathlessly and held my hands in his. "It is the first time we'll do it here so let's pretend it's the first time we've ever done it."

"Oh, Kazuya..." I sighed. I couldn't do much to resist. I didn't want to resist. Kazuya brought my hand to his lips and planted a small kiss there. It sent tingles to my arm and into my whole body.

"First, we must make a vow," he continued. "I, Kazuya Mishima, do hereby bound myself forever and ever to Jun Kazama, and swear to protect her and never let Fate or Destiny tear us apart."

I couldn't help but laugh at his exuberance. Focusing my attention to him, I started my own vows.

"I, Jun Kazama, do hereby bound myself forever and ever to Kazuya Mishima, and swear to love him for all eternity," I finished. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind came, lifting my hair to my face. For a moment, I was smothered by the thick raven strands that blocked my nose and eyes until Kazuya pushed those strands away. Why was I unexpectedly apprehensive? Was that an omen?

"Now, we must seal that vow with a kiss," he stepped forward and slowly, almost hesitantly, he pressed his lips to mine. All my worries vanished immediately after that.

If it was magic or if it was brought upon by my heart's longing, everything did feel like it was a first. Our kiss was soft and light, never invasive, never aggressive. We simply let our lips touch and dance upon the other. Our fingers were entwined tightly together, preventing our hands from exploring each other's bodies. I gradually loosened my hold on Kazuya's fingers, allowing him to slide his hands to my elbows.

When he drew his face away, I kept my eyes closed. This felt so different. It was almost as if we had just recited our marriage vows. And truth be told, I did feel like a bride. I opened my eyes to see Kazuya, with a soft smile. What he said next confirmed my suspicions of what he had wanted this to be.

"It's time," he said, his voice barely audible. "To consummate our vows..." he scooped me up and walked over to a comfortable spot under a tree. He laid me there and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. I reached out to help him but he held my hands and kissed each finger softly.

"Just lie there and relax..." he murmured in my ear. I did as I was told. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it aside. Then, he ran his fingers lightly over my face before following the trail with his lips. This time, his kisses were more fiery...more demanding...more intense. Each touch, each kiss reached into my soul, further deepening my love for him.

Kazuya ran his hands from my knees to my thighs, taking my gown up to my hips. He positioned himself comfortably above me and lowered his face to mine. For a while, all we did was stare at each other, as if we both wanted to take in each and every detail of our faces to forever immortalize this moment in our minds. When our faces closed in on another kiss, my hands flew to the back of his neck, my fingers curling at his spiky mane.

Kazuya's hands slithered down my shoulder, rubbing the small of my stomach before lighting on my breast. He held his hand there while we continued to kiss, his tongue finally slipping between my lips. I let out a shaky breath when his tongue flicked inside my mouth, his fingers grasping my breast and moving them in slow circles. He stroked my nipple softly with his thumb, the electricity from that touch further awakening my senses.

Kazuya now moved to the side of my neck, raining kisses along the way. He slid his hands from my waist, up to my shoulders and lifted the gown off my body. He set my dress aside, his eyes still lingering over my nudity. He then rid himself of his clothes, quite impatient with buttons and zippers. When he had completely stripped me and himself of all concealing garments, he eased himself back on me. My body trembled, both from anticipation and the chilly breeze but I knew warmth would be coming soon.

As soon as he brought his body down on me, I sensed his rigidity, which heightened my excitement. I knew he was ready and so was I. Yet, he was holding back. That was the wonder of it all. He held himself back just so he could savor each and every inch of me. It made me feel so special...so wanted...so needed...and so loved.

I cupped his face between my palms. Oh, he was recklessly handsome, with his thick brows that furrowed to the middle of his wide forehead and with strands of his sturdy black hair tousled by the wind, his rippling muscles radiating of pure masculinity and Herculean strength. But strength, no matter how much of it he has, was drowned out by tenderness of his loving caress.

I drew Kazuya's face closer to mine, were once again, our tongues entwined in a fiery kiss. He put both his hands over my breasts, molding them to the shape of his need. I arched my back to signal my eagerness for him. He let out a deep growl but still, he held himself back. It was exquisite torture, what he was doing, delaying what I was wild to have now. But his kisses told me to be patient, assuring me that all will be wonderful in the end.

His lips sank from my face and to the valley of my breasts before finally clamping around one of them. My moans joined with my loud, raspy breaths as I lolled my head in pure ecstasy at the feel of his damp tongue dancing around my nipple. His hand moved away from my other breast and slid along the curves of my torso before settling in a place that made me gasp loudly.

"K-Kazuya!!" I cried out in a hoarse, throaty voice. I didn't think I would be able to hold back when I felt his fingers probing me gently. I quivered so much from his stimulating touches that for a moment, I couldn't breathe. That however, failed to stop him from what he was doing. Oh, he was teasing me, trying to make me fall over the edge when I didn't want to just yet. Wave after wave of exhilarating feelings traveled from my abdomen, chorusing to the whole of my body as he continued to prod me with his fingers.

Just in time, Kazuya pulled back, leaving me to lie limply on the grassy surface, my chest heaving heavily from my deep breaths. He hovered above me and gave out a slight smirk.

"You're so beautiful...you're skin is so soft..." he trailed moist kisses from my navel, to my breasts, and up to my neck. "So pure...you're grandmother was right. There is no deceit in you. You truly are an angel..." his voice was husky and sensuous.

"Let's not talk about her, please..." I moaned, drawing his face to mine so now, our noses touched. "I don't want to think about anything else but you..."

"Yes...of course..." Kazuya nodded softly. He then lay beside me and pulled my body towards him so now we both lay on our sides. I was confused. What does he want me to do? Tenderly, he pulled my hand to his scar and dragged my palm slowly across the length of it. I could swear it was scorching hot! I snapped my eyes to him.

"Go on..." he mumbled and let go of me. I licked my lips more out of nervousness than the sexual undercurrent that had been permeating this field for who knows how long now. I was scared. I've never actually been the one to touch and fondle him.

"Don't worry...I won't hurt you..." he seemed close to pleading and at that moment, I did feel quite guilty. All throughout our love affair, he was always the one to give me pleasure. Now, it was my turn to give him his due.

I tentatively reached out to cup his face with my palm. Then, I dropped my fingers to his neck, his shoulders and on to his protruding biceps, squeezing softly along the way. His skin was damp and slippery with sweat, leaving my hands to slide down easily along the curves and ripples of his muscles in a sensual way. I focused my attention at his huge scar, touching it lightly with my hand. How it must have hurt back then.

Something strange came over me. I didn't know what it was, but it made my stomach do constant somersaults. Before I knew it, I was licking Kazuya's neck, lingering over his Adam's apple that was constantly bobbing from his gulps and groans. I ran my palm over and over again across his scar, opening and closing my fingers, clawing softly at his skin. I slowly lowered myself to the mountains that were his chest, kissing and nipping at his flesh.

Kazuya growled deeply when my hands roamed down his back, lower than I've ever allowed them to but what really made him moan loudly was when I began planting warm kisses on his scar. It delighted him. I could tell by the way he held the back of my head in place. I tightened my hold on his lower torso and clamped my lips on his chest, my tongue jetting out to have a taste of him. I grinded my hips against his obvious eagerness, teasing him as he did me. I felt him throb but before I could torment him further, he put a stop to my actions.

"E-enough..." he snarled and turned me over. He was panting harder than I was. But while he lost his breath from trying to control himself, I lost mine from fright. What just happened?! I've never felt wanton desire for Kazuya like this before. Did it have something to do with my touching his scar?

I wasn't able to dwell longer on that thought. Kazuya seized my attention the minute he saw my terrified expression. He raised my hand to his mouth and showered it with kisses.

"You're wonderful...absolutely wonderful..." he whispered, parting my legs with his knees. "Jun..." he took hold of both sides of my hips and positioned himself in front. Then, he drove himself fully in my middle, making me gasp when the whole of him entered me.

Our moans couldn't have been any louder. All the hindrance had released our pent up desires so rapidly that the sensations were unbearably pleasurable. I didn't think I had the strength to hold back.

"Hold on, Jun...h-hold on...hold...o-on..." Kazuya pleaded through his deep and shaky breaths. His face was flushed and smeary with bliss as he charged deeper and deeper into me. I moved along with his hard and frenzied thrusts, my uncontrollable groans of elation resonating through the breeze. With each of Kazuya's thrusts, I responded by bucking my hips and arching my back.

Oh, everything was just exhilarating: the feel of him inside me, the sensation of his massive chest rubbing against my breasts, his muscular thighs grazing my legs with his every movement...it was sweeter than anything I had ever experienced in my whole life. But all things, no matter how good, must come to and end. The subtle shivers from Kazuya's abdomen signaled that.

Kazuya captured my mouth into his as the shudders began. We tightened our embrace around one another and prepared for the inevitable climax of this act of love. He plunged into me one last time. He started to lift his head from mine but I drew him back. He roared against my mouth as he spilled forth his seeds in torrents, providing a pleasant warmth to my empty womb. I felt my inner walls enclose around him and moments later, I followed him, my body quivering from the fading spasms of the invigorating aftermath of our lovemaking.

Kazuya laid his exhausted body over mine, our breathing in unison, our hearts one. I stared up into the reddish sky which was tinted with yellow highlights. A flock of cranes flew over us in their migratory path to a place of warmer climate. Warmth...that's what we're all looking for. Most people search all their lives for it. And I found it in Kazuya: the once cold and indifferent man who I know has found warmth in me too.

"Why are you crying?" Kazuya asked softly, touching one my tears with his forefinger. I didn't even realize I was crying until then.

"I'm sorry," I chuckled and wiped them away. "It's just that...this is so...it's so..."

"I know," Kazuya brought his lips on mine. We stayed that way a while longer before he finally rose and slumped against the tree. He pulled me up and allowed me to lean on his chest, his arms around my shoulders. We gazed beyond the edge of the cliff and into the dimming glow of the setting sun.

"I never knew how beautiful it is here..." I whispered, quite in awe at the scene unfolding before me.

"Then, we have succeeded..." Kazuya nodded and kissed my forehead. Together, we watched the sun sink down the mountains to make way for the moon's nightly reign.

A/N: Awww....beautiful. Simply beautiful. Yeah, I kinda made this out to be their supposed marriage. Though no papers were drawn, think of it this way: in their hearts, they are married. AAWWWW!!! Sorry. I'm just a hopeless romantic. Sorry. Hehehe.

**Chapter XII**


	13. The Promise of Tomorrow

"As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Jun Kazama's point of view. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter XII: The Promise of Tomorrow**

That night, we made love again in the cottage. That one lasted three times longer than any other time we spent in each other's arms. Some time after midnight, Kazuya woke me up with small kisses and asked if he could take me again. I eagerly consented. There was no stopping the call of our flesh. I don't know where Kazuya and I drew the strength to go on, but we managed to make it through 'til dawn. By the time we were finished, I was about ready to die from exhaustion and yet, I never felt so complete...so contented. And when I fell asleep, all I dreamt about was Kazuya...and the moments we shared in the secluded forests of Yakushima.

* * *

Something didn't feel right. I tightened my arms around Kazuya but he was too soft. I opened my eyes to find myself hugging nothing but a pillow. Still groggy from sleep, I painstakingly propped myself up with my elbows and turned to the clock. It was a quarter past two in the afternoon. I turned to my side again. Where Kazuya should be, there was only a small envelope. I didn't like this sign.

I sat up, took the envelope and opened it tentatively. Inside, was Kazuya's precious gold locket and a letter. I set the locket aside and unfolded the letter.

Jun,

By the time you read this, I'd have gone far away so please don't come after me. I know, from past experiences, that you would go to the ends of the Earth just to look for me but there are reasons why I had to leave you. I assure you that if I had a choice, I would never leave your side.

You may be confused and maybe even angry, but you have to understand. For the past two days, a lot of things have happened and so much truth was revealed. All these got me to thinking of our future and after much deliberation I realized that there are some things that needed to be taken care of to secure that future.

When my father's mercenaries came for me that day, I almost lost you. Just the thought of losing you appalls me. I can't let that happen again. My father is relentless. He will do anything to hurt me...even if it means dragging innocents like you into the picture. He won't stop until he sees me dead and so, I've decided to confront him one last time. With him gone, we can live free from all anxieties. You may be against it, but I have to do this. I vowed to protect you and I don't intend to go back on that promise.

Today, as I watched you in your sleep, I couldn't help but think how lucky I am to have spent the last several months in your arms. I don't deserve you, Jun. You're too good. Too pure and innocent. I on the other hand, am a creature of darkness. And yet, you welcomed me into your life not with hesitation, loathing and disgust, but with love, kindness and warmth. For that, I am eternally grateful.

For now, I am asking you to keep your lips sealed about me. That way, my father can never trace you. Tell your relatives what you must but just be careful with what you reveal.

I don't know why I can't say it outright. I can't even write it down. Maybe it's because I can't find the words to describe it but I do hope you know how I feel about you.

I promise I'll return to you someday. I may not know when, but I will come back. Until then, please wait for me.

Kazuya

I folded the letter and returned it to the envelope. I grew numb. I didn't know how to react. But strangely, I didn't feel sad. It was as if I had expected this to happen a long time ago. I took the locket and put it around my neck. Then, a bizarre impulse overwhelmed me.

Quickly, I put on a kimono and ran out the house. I made my way through the woods and ran along the path towards the cliff. When I reached that familiar grassy field, it wasn't those dreaded recollections that washed over me. Instead, it was mine and Kazuya's moments that resonated in my mind, filling me with happiness. I rushed to the ravine and stopped by the edge. Putting my hands around my mouth, I began to call out.

"Kazuya! I'll be waiting for you!!! Even if it takes forever, I'll wait for you!!!"

My voice echoed through the mountains. A strong wind blew from behind me, I was sure it carried my message out to my beloved. I smiled and held on to the locket around my neck as my hair danced along with the breeze. But somehow, I felt that Kazuya left me something more than just a necklace to remember him by...

**Epilogue**


	14. Epilogue

"As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on the Tekken Anime movie and is set right after Heihachi flew off on a jet plane and the Tekken fighters escaped the island via a submarine. It is also based on Tekken 2 endings of specific characters, as well as a few opening sequences from Tekken Tag Tournament. This fanfic is in Jun Kazama's point of view. Rated NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Jun Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Epilogue:**

Two months after Kazuya left, I noticed changes in me: changes that could only mean one thing. And with the first wave of nausea that hit me one morning, I knew it was true. Kazuya had left me something real...something made of his flesh and blood. He had given me something I never knew I wanted until then: his child. I was going to be the mother of Kazuya's child.

When I told Grandmother Kaoru the news, she didn't react the way I had expected. I had envisioned her ranting and raving and spitting words of condemnation my way but she just knelt there in my living room, looking quite thoughtful.

"Grandmother?"

"You've won, child..."

"What?"

"I'm saying you've won this battle between you and the devil," she repeated.

"But Grandmother," I protested. "How could I have won when I disregarded your precautions and bore his child?"

"Exactly," Grandmother nodded, baffling me. "You see Jun, by carrying his child you have stopped his seeds of evil from spreading. Your opposite forces have bound you together no matter what amount of distance or time separates you. He will never look at another woman again nor will you ever look at another man. And this child...it isn't an angel nor is it a devil. It is a combination of both...a new life, a new being, so to say. And this child shall be one to continue the fight, for you have succeeded in doing your part."

"Now," Grandmother stood up. "It's up to you, what this child is going to be. I know by now, you know the answer."

Yes, I did know the answer. This child will know nothing but the goodness the world has to offer. He or she will live contented, happy life in the sanctuary that is Yakushima forest. But sadly, I can't tell him or her about his or her father. Not until the right time comes. Kazuya had wanted it that way, to keep me and our child safe.

I held my thick coat tighter around my neck. Winter had come to the forest. I stood there by the cliff, reminiscing as another glorious sunset came to view. It has become my habit to go here whenever I feel lonely. Here, I could feel Kazuya's arms around me again. I wished he would come back soon, so that he will know he's well on his way to fatherhood. But now that I think back on that night, I realized...he knew. He had wanted me to have his child. Perhaps that's why during our last hours together he took me repeatedly. He was probably hoping to make me conceive. Now, he didn't have to hope.

I put my palm over my stomach. I was on my fourth month but I wasn't showing as much. I closed my eyes, a soft smile on my lips as I began to think of the baby. Who would it take after? Me or Kazuya? Would it be a boy or a girl? A funny sensation reached my palm. My smile widened. It's a boy. I was certain of it. Kazuya would have been so thrilled.

My mind was bombarded with possible names. I wanted a name that signifies something of his heritage. Like Grandmother said, he is neither angel nor devil, nor is he human. He is a new life...a new being. A new being...yes, now I know.

"Jin. From now on, you shall be known as Jin Kazama," I whispered. It's the perfect name for him. He may never learn the underlying meaning of his name, but it's a name that will bind him as mine and Kazuya's son.

Together with Jin, I watched the sun disappear behind the mountains. As the snowflakes began their slow descent from the gray skies above, I thought I could feel Kazuya's arms, bringing me warmth again.

**THE END**

A/N: It's a bitter sweet ending, I know. I mean, it's not like you didn't expect it, right? Kazuya left Jun to fight his father but he lost that battle (too bad). You know what, this is how I actually think Jin was named. It's highly plausible!!! "Jin" means "being" in Japanese. (Note in Dragonball: Saiya-jin meaning saiyan being. Also note in Tekken, Moku-jin meaning wood or lumber being) And since we don't know what being Jin is (angel, devil, human, whatever) , so just name him...Jin. Hehehehe. Hope you liked the ending. I would've written on when Jun was almost taken over by the devil spirit (a Namco fact) and the part she sensed Kazzy's spirit fading but I've gotten too lazy plus, I wanted a little happier ending. BTW, there's a sequel to this fiction!!! YAY! This time, it's from Jin Kazama's point of view and it's entitled "Obsession, Possession". I'm also planning on redoing this fic in Kazuya's point of view to answer a few questions left hanging. Cyaz!


End file.
